Mutation Outbreak
by Silent Bob 546
Summary: Richard Morse has created a virus that effects all normal humans with a mutation. 80 is a hazaard, while the 20 is good, like the League's. Filled with a sense of power, he makes countries pay. If they don't, they are bombed. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

I do not own LXG, both the movie and the original graphic novel. This is set after the movie. Dorian and Allan came back to life, Allan by the witch doctor and Dorian by a friend of his. I own only Edie. No flames are allowed! Use the flames for better use, like warming your houses!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mina Harker tucked her auburn hair behind her ear. Her clear azure eyes were kept focused on the mansion the couch was driving her to.  
  
When the couch came to the door, she stood up and daintily, refusing the man's hand for help, stepped out of the transportation that seemed so slow compared to the 'automobile' of Captain Nemo's. However, as he and his crew were making a new one as she glided to the mansion's door, there wasn't much she could do about it.  
  
She curled her left hand around the door's large knocker (a devil with its two wings curved below it), swinging it back and forth to direct someone's attention by the racket. She guessed with a house like this that the lady she was to talk to had quite a few servants.  
  
She was correct, for a rather small woman, for the age of 30, shyly opened the door wide enough to allow the vampire in. Mina guessed that this woman was no native to Britain; she looked more of Asian blood, around the China, Japan, Korea area.  
  
"My name is Mrs. Wilhelmina Harker. I am here for a Ms. Edie Donatello," the chemist said in her usual soft voice. The woman nodded, and then beckoned her to follow, closing the door before taking the lead.  
  
As the silent woman led her up stairs that went up to the second floor (The mansion had four floors all together), the vampire couldn't help but stare at the decorations on the walls. It appeared to be from all over the world, with all sorts of artwork in different styles of culture.  
  
However, what most of the art had in common were most of them were devils and demons. All had no humans in them, but most had devils: some with fire surrounding them, some with clubs, some with horns.  
  
She shook her head, as the Asian woman finally led her to a room that was about 7 doors down from the stairs. Opening it, she stood out of the way as Mina entered, closing it behind the chemist.  
  
The woman had led her to a room that was dark, save for a mute fire in the fireplace, across from the vampire. Two cushion chairs faced towards the fire, being the only furniture there. Seven paintings hung around the room, only seeable by the light of the fire.  
  
"Come in, Mrs. Harker. I have been expecting you." A voice from one of the chairs rose, as Mina reluctantly obeyed, again cursing the six men who were all onboard the Nautilus for the tenth time that day.  
  
The vampire took the remaining seat, as she turned to face the lady she was there for.  
  
Edie Donatello was a hybrid of German and Italian blood, living in London for most of her life. Despite having a slight accent that seemed a little heavy, yet quick, she had flawless English. She had silkily black hair that was in a braid, save for some strands of hair in her face. Her almond shape black eyes also stared back at Mina, with a smile on her pale lips. Her dress was not alien at least to Mina: black, sleeves a little past her elbows, ankle-long, with a sort of a nylon-like substance slightly covering, slightly revealing her breasts. She, however, wore velvet violet slippers and some sort of ornament butterfly shaped in her hair, next to her right eye.  
  
Mina cleared her throat. "Mrs. Donatello, I suppose, if you have been expecting me, you know of the reason why I am here."  
  
Donatello blinked. "First, Mrs. Harker, I prefer Edie, if you do not mind. Second, I was told of you coming, yet I have not the slightly idea as to your visit. But," she grinned, "I have heard a great deal of you and you visit is much welcomed."  
  
It was Mina's turn to blink in confusion. "I see. You've heard of me?"  
  
Edie nodded. "Correct. I know of all the non-humans there is, Mrs. Harker. I heard about you from a female vampire just last week." Mina frowned slightly. She really didn't like the idea of this. Edie knew more about her, while the vampire knew nothing except for her name, race, and the fact that she was rich.  
  
"Hm. Well, I suppose I should get down to the point." "Oh, so this isn't just a small chit-chat? Well, I should have known better. I am not exactly the most known lady."  
  
Mina bit her lip to stop a smile creeping onto her face. "Ms. Edie, I cannot deny I have not heard of you until just last week." Edie smiled. "Understandable. I am not all that social with humans, I'm afraid, so I admit to the little knowledge as my fault. However, I would rather hear more of your reason of this visit than my life."  
  
"Very well then. You probably know this, but I am a member of a society called the League of the Extraordinary Gentlemen. Perhaps you've heard of them?" Judging from the blank look on the lady's face, Mina could tell she hasn't.  
  
"The League is composed of humans with more capabilities than normal humans. Including me, there are seven of us total. We work under the Empire for missions not many other humans are capable of doing. This is our second mission.  
  
"Perhaps you've already heard, but a British man by the name of Richard Morse is producing some sort of virus that will cause all sorts of mutation, like two heads, or maybe telepathy, to the entire world. Being the only person with an antidote said to cure any sort of mutation, he will give it to the countries that pays. Countries that do not are to be blown up with bombs to stop their mutations from spreading.  
  
"My team and I are interested, because he holds the answers for our own differences. We've heard you had a connection to the man and also hold a mutation of your own. That is why I was sent to ask you for your corporation. I suppose what I'm saying is, will you join us?"  
  
All that time, Edie had linked her fingers together and had her forehead resting on them. However, when Mina asked, she looked up and begin to chuckle, worrying the vampire. She could not see how this is a humorous situation.  
  
"Mrs. Harker, you have to understand, excuse my language, that I do not have this great patience with a bloody human. However, as I respect you and you are not fully human, I have made an exception in your case.  
  
"I suppose you have noticed the artwork of mine on the walls, correct? And, I suppose you are wondering, what does being a human have to do with my patience, correct?" To both, the vampire nodded cautiously.  
  
"Yes, I do know of Richard Morse. Both of us were lovers just 8 years ago for 3 years. Before, I was like any woman he met: drawn into his charm and intelligence, his wealth, and his looks. I'm getting to the human part," she said, interrupting the chemist before she could say anything. "Now, it came to past, despite all his brilliance, that Richard was a drinker. Now, I'm guessing you will say, 'quite a few men are.' Well, one night, Richard came home, extraordinarily drunk; more intoxicated than usual.  
  
"I remember, he slammed me onto his experimentation table, binding me to it. Getting on top of me, he took his latest experiment he was currently working on; he grabbed my wrist and injected his potion into my blood. I passed out.  
  
"When I awoke an hour later, I was shocked to see myself half bare, with all these bruising. I knew that he had raped me. And he was still there, sleeping in a wooden chair. Trying to free myself, I felt anger and rage come from me. Soon, I felt myself attacking him. However, I was not all myself. I had change into a Bengal tiger, and I was all over him.  
  
"Soon, I left, hearing him call out to me as I left his house. I was injected with the same virus that he will soon let out. It took me a week to realize that I was a shape-shifter.  
  
"With all that in mind, I soon began to develop a hatred for humans. They first attacked me, beginning with Richard, and I have been alone ever since. So, that is why I will say, no."  
  
Mina understood the woman's hate. However, she still stood shocked at her response. "What?"  
  
"Because you are not human, I will repeat myself. No. I will not be some sort of pet to humans. I am tired of being pushed onto the ground for them to walk on. I am tired of being an outcast. Despite all my hatred for Richard, I say, go ahead. Let the humans see what it is like to be different. Maybe then they will understand Mother Nature's pain from all their wars and hatred."  
  
"But, Ms. Edie, surely you must understand-"  
  
"Mrs. Harker. No. You can go back to your league and tell them I am not interested. To long since it has been since I knew what comfort was. Maybe, if it were 8 years ago and I was my helpless, whiny self, then I would say yes. However, I am older, wiser, and stronger. You may find me cold for saying this, but the human race can be damned to bloody Hell as far as I'm concerned."  
  
The vampire was slightly shocked at her behavior. She was told by the League that she was harsh when she said to kill the man they interrogated for the information, but a whole race that was depended for the Earth's survival? Sure, there might be other countries alive, but they would have mutation, and about 80% would be disabilities; not at all helpful for one's life.  
  
Mina sighed, then stood up. "Ms. Donatello, I thank you for your time. I am saddened to hear of your refusal, but here is our address in case you decide to change your mind. Good day."  
  
And with that, she nodded, leaving a small card in Edie's lap, which the shape-shifter turned around to watch her leave.  
  
"Mrs. Harker, I have advise. Think, before you take action. Will helping the humans be a good thing? Will they help the planet? Or will they be its destruction? Surely you hear its cries for mercy too? What with all these hatred towards one another and the blood staining its soil. Do you think it would appreciate this act you all will do?"  
  
Mina turned around. "Ms. Donatello, I do not know. Yet, I am willing to take a risk. I have my doubts, but I have friends who are humans. They might be struck with this sickness. I wish to protect them."  
  
"I see. I envy you for having such great of friendships with humans. And I also see there is nothing I can do to change your mind. Just, good luck, and remember, think about it." And with that, Edie turned, as the lady of the League left to tell her team of the news.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There! I know it seems pointless and it might suck for a good movie, but I'm trying! BE GENTLE PLEASE! 


	2. And It Has Begun

Grrr, I know this fic is stupid, but cut me some slack! Oh, and I only own the people that did not appear in the movie, Richard and Edie for examples, and no flaming! Oh, and for the transportation, IT'S A COACH! THOSE THINGS THE HORSES PULL! SORRY! I KNOW I SUCK!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mina sighed. The rain outside seemed to have matched her mood that afternoon, which was a complete waste because of the refusal.  
  
Leaning back from the wet-stained window, she closed her eyes, resting herself into her seat.  
  
Suddenly, she was awakened from the coach's jerk. She straightened up, leaning over to ask, "What's wrong?"  
  
The driver, one of Nemo's few English-speaking men, turned back, stuttering, "I-I don't know. I think I hit something. Stay here, Miss, while I go check. Probably just some animal."  
  
She kept her eyes on him, as he got out. She looked back to the horses; both were agitated. Turning around to face the man again, she saw, with a slight shock, two other humans. One was lying on the ground facedown, while the other stood off to the side, slouched, which made her think of a humpback. Both were male.  
  
She watched, as the driver neared the man he had hit, yelling to the other. However, he, too, was lying next to the man on the ground, yelling as broken glass shards were wiped from his head.  
  
The man that he had yelled to was now over him, a broken bottle she guessed that once held wine in his right hand, as blood, for some reason, began to seep down his wrist.  
  
She felt the usual urge inside her. Blood. It looked so sweet, so nice. Barely conscious, she stepped out of the coach, her usually pinned hair coming down and becoming curled. Her blue eyes began to change into a demonic red, as she started to bare to teeth, which sharpened to fangs.  
  
She approached the man who had hit the driver quietly, sneaking up on him as she drove her teeth into his neck. However, she felt something different. She pulled off him quickly, thoroughly confused. Yes, he was now lying on the floor, shrieking, with more blood dripping down his neck. But, she felt the taste of fur in her mouth.  
  
She glanced back up, stunned, as the man suddenly stopped, getting to his feet. He turned around slowly, and she began to snarl back at him.  
  
The man was becoming a werewolf. His eyes were now a gold-stare of a wolf, as bristly gray fur started to appear all over his face. He began to go through transformation, into a creature vampire where always rivals with.  
  
Both animal-like humans snarled at each, both on their hind feet. Mina began to transform into her many bats, all over the wolf. It howled in pain. She turned around to find any silver. She saw, with relief, silver spokes on the wheel, a little dusty from the rain. She glided over, snatching it off forcefully, as she rammed it into the wolf, which was also trying to sneak up behind her.  
  
She ran over, slamming her foot into the torso of the werewolf, driving the silver into its heart quickly. It gave one last howl, as it soon fell faint.  
  
She began to heave, still animalistic, as blood was still seeping through the other two. She slowly walked towards the other man, turning him up to face the sky.  
  
She immediately regretted it, as she saw, with horror, sickly yellow blood flowing from the man's head. The man's head had some sort of burns on his face, looking almost like Jekyll during his transformations from Hyde. His mouth seemed to have burned off, and his hands had only two fingers.  
  
She grimaced at the sight. Sweeping back up to her feet, she wiped the blood off from around her mouth and began to fix herself up again into a proper lady.  
  
She turned towards the driver, kneeling down. The man had a look of fear on his face, as she knelt down and helped him up to his feet and led the shaky man to the coach.  
  
The horses were a little calmer than before, still worried about the three bodies on the ground. She walked towards the coach, a little shaken from the sights she had just witnessed.  
  
She stopped next to the horses, sighing, as she stroked both of their manes to calm them down, as she walked back up at the driver seat to help the man onto. She was certain he wasn't past the shock, so she forgave him of not thanking her, as she walked back up to the passenger seat.  
  
It was when she was in the coach and it started did she remember the look of fear on the man's face. He had no idea as to what was happening to him. She didn't even pay attention to the fact she was shivering from the rain outside. The man was more important than her being wet.  
  
Their worst fear had come. The virus was already beginning; a week earlier than what they had estimated.  
  
"Mrs. Harker? We will be arriving at the Nautilus in two hours." No words from the driver's mouth reached Mina's ears, as she drifted into sleep with the two dead men.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It really was quite a boring day.  
  
As it was still raining at London's harbor, the men of the League had to stay inside the giant ship of Captain Nemo's, save Allan Quartermain and Captain Nemo, who were outside awaiting Mina's arrival.  
  
Rodney Skinner, not used to being cooped up all the time, was practically drowning himself in his precious drinks at his seat in the dining room. He was unusually quiet for once, which almost never happened. He would always be trying to engage conversation with Tom, Dorian, or Henry, especially when he had four glasses of scotch.  
  
Agent Tom Sawyer was, as usual, cleaning and checking his guns, always punching away Skinner's, who was trying desperately for some action, hand when it neared his guns. Normally, Tom wouldn't have done this, but Skinner had attempted it for fourteen times and he was quite drunk.  
  
Dr. Henry Jekyll was reading, always taking a minute or so to either looked up for the coach that carried Mina away or staring at his pocket watch. The fidgety doctor seemed a little more tense than usual; most likely Hyde was restless; after all, he hadn't come out for four weeks, so the brute must have been giving Jekyll a hard time for fun.  
  
Dorian Gray, who had come back to life, again as an immortal, by a friend of his, was straightening his nails. The pretty boy [SB: I do think he's hot still! But Jekyll will be forever cuter! To me, at least.] still hadn't gain everybody's complete trust, but Tom found no reason as to why he would betray them this time, as they were the ones who found him first.  
  
Tom looked up from his cleaning, asked, "Hey, Jekyll. What time is it now?" Jekyll looked back down at his watch, fidgeting even more and frowning, as now, he was seeing Hyde's face in the glass.  
  
Dorian sighed, then reached over and wrenched the watch from the doctor's hand, saying, "It's five p.m."  
  
"5:00?! Bloody `ell! `Ow long does it take for a woman to do an errand!" Skinner exclaimed, rearing to his feet and started to pace. Dorian rolled his eyes.  
  
Jekyll, on the other hand, looked up at the door, his brow furrowed. "I think she has arrive," he murmured quietly, getting to his feet as well and opening the door.  
  
Sure enough, the three other members, walked into the room, Mina looking a little depressed. Allan, who was behind her, cleared his throat. "Well mates. Vampire-lady-" he was cut off from the death glare of Mina, which he was certain she would not be hesitant of introducing him to her kiss on the neck.  
  
"Um, Mrs. Harker has more news than what we were expecting."  
  
Mina nodded, then looked to the guys. "Perhaps you all should sit down," she said in her soft voice, beckoning to the chairs.  
  
The men obeyed, save Nemo, who moved to his place at the table and stood straight behind his chair, his steady black eyes focused on the beauty.  
  
Clearing her throat, she began:  
  
"Well, the good news is: Ms. Donatello would have been helpful to us. She is a shape-shifter, and does know of this Morse. The bad news is: she has refused."  
  
"Refused?!" Mina winced at the impact of the yells from all six men. Hesitantly, she began again.  
  
"Yes, refused. Apparently, humans have treated her like scum, and because I wasn't fully human she allowed me to talk with her about the situation. She said, and I quote, 'Humans can be damned to bloody Hell as far as I'm concerned.'"  
  
"Damn," muttered Tom, as Skinner gave a low whistle.  
  
"However, the whole visit wasn't a complete loss. She knew Morse for three years, and she told us that he had already developed this outbreak eight years ago."  
  
Tom narrowed his eyes. He really wasn't all that giddy with this knowledge. "Why didn't he start the outbreak then? Why now?"  
  
Mina shook her head. "A reason for it may be due to him having a drinking problem."  
  
With that, all eyes rested on the white-faced Skinner, who was now guzzling his fifth glass of scotch. He looked up and asked airily, "What?"  
  
The vampire rolled her eyes and continued, but not before muttering, "Men.  
  
"Anyways, other than that, I do not know. But, all I know is, he has already begun."  
  
That received more reactions. Dorian reared up to his full height. "Now? I," he said, turning to face Allan with a look of disdain on his face, "thought you said we would have to wait one more week?"  
  
Allan glared back at the handsome man. "Well, excuse me for not being psychic. I apologize for not being a time-keeper, or secretly being one of his men, like someone I know."  
  
Dorian started towards him, but it was Jekyll who broke the tension. "A- Allan, I think Mr. Gray is already sorry enough for his betrayal. A-and the lives of millions is in our h-hands. S-so I think we have to listen to what Mrs. Harker has to say and leave the fight until afterwards."  
  
Mina gave a small smile for thanks to the doctor before moving on. "On the way back, we, that is, your driver (she nodded to Nemo), hit one man. He got out to check on him, but was knocked down for a few seconds by this one man on the side.  
  
"I walked out, because trailing down his wrist was a small river of blood. I sank my teeth into his neck, but came up with the taste of blood and the man not dead.  
  
"He began to transform into a werewolf. I killed him with a silver spoke from the tires of the coach. Oh, and by the way Nemo, thank you."  
  
"Come again?" Tom asked.  
  
She sighed. "A werewolf. A human that transforms into a wolf-like being, a hazard to humans like vampires. Both species do not get along well. They die only by silver.  
  
"Anyways, I saw it in his human eyes before he transformed. He didn't know what was happening to him. And, the blood did only seem small enough to come from an injection.  
  
"I went back to the man your driver hit. He was also injected, but it wasn't helpful. He had yellow-greenish blood and no mouth. No offence, doctor, but he looked almost like you during your transformations."  
  
Allan cursed under his breath. God, if he started already, who knows what other cities he was spreading the virus to as they chattered on now.  
  
"Well, this isn't helpful. We don't have a clue as to where he is now," Tom muttered darkly.  
  
"He's in Paris."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS VOICE?! Well, I'm pretty sure you all can tell who. Sowwie! ^^ Promise to update soon! THANK YOU CLEZ AND ANACALAGON! ^^ So happy that people out there don't think I suck! 


	3. Recruit and Inquires

I KNOW! SUCKY CHAPTER! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE! NO FLAMING! I DO NOT OWN LXG! .... WHY AM I SHOUTING?! HEY! I CAN BE LIKE ZOAH! BUT, I WILL NOT! NOW, ON WITH THE FIC! Erm, I meant, on with the fic!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mina's eyes went larger than her teammates, as Edie Donatello strolled in, a small, bitter smile on her lips.  
  
"How did you get in without my crew's knowledge?" Nemo demanded.  
  
Edie winced slightly at the tone of his voice. "I transformed into tick. Took me quite a long time to get here, but at least I made it."  
  
Mina raised an eyebrow. "How did you get here so fast, then? It took me three bloody hours!"  
  
Edie grinned, and explained, "A wolf's trot is swifter than a horse's gallop."  
  
"And I thought you did not wish to participate in this mission."  
  
"Naturally, I did not. However, I know that bombs will endanger the planet. I'm just here to make sure none of these bombs are dropped. However," she added, "with any part that involves a human's life and no bomb, I will not help."  
  
Tom muttered under his breath, "Glad to have you aboard."  
  
"I heard that, Mr.."  
  
"Special Agent Tom Sawyer. From America, as I think you can tell by my accent."  
  
Edie peered at him, a cold look in her eyes. But, she smiled, and said, "Pleasure. Fanatic on guns?"  
  
"Well, actually, yeah."  
  
Edie nodded, then turned to Allan, who was keeping a close eye on her. "I don't believe I need to guess. Allan Quartermain, correct? The Great White Hunter?"  
  
"That is correct, lass. But, how would you know about me, if you don't have any contact with humans?"  
  
Edie grinned bitterly. "`Tis hard to forget a man who is well known by a species that has a tendency to talk a lot."  
  
"I doubt you have any knowledge of me, though," muttered Nemo, to which Edie turned her head to and shrugged.  
  
"I admit I cannot deny not hearing your name. However, I am quite sure you have enough of a legacy not for you to not be forgotten. By the way, what is the name of this vessel? It seems a little large for a ship."  
  
Nemo's mouth twitched into becoming a smile. "Captain Nemo. You do not think lowly of the Nautilus? That eases me. This is the Sword of the Ocean, which can also travel under water."  
  
Edie choked, "UNDER water?"  
  
"Wot's wrong, luv? The thought of water frighten you? `Cause you are welcome to snuggle up next me if ya scared."  
  
Her head swirled quickly to Skinner, who held his drink in his left hand, only wearing his coat and greasepaint.  
  
"O. Rodney Skinner, Gentleman Thief."  
  
"Kind of a oxymoron, isn't it? I wasn't aware there was one. And, how are you not showing any skin except your face?"  
  
"Well, long story short, a man created invisibility, I stole `is work, can't transform back, and I'm stuck with these ole stuffy freaky darlings until I `elp and get my reward."  
  
"Old stuffy freaky darlings?" Allan muttered under his breath, and Skinner continued.  
  
"Enough about me, `ow `bout you and me get a room?" he asked, as he finally passed out.  
  
Mina sighed, shaking her head. "Anyone up for dumping out the trash?" Tom looked up with a small, mocking frown on his face.  
  
Edie looked over to the vampire and asked, "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"Oh, Skinner is always like that." Her head turned to face the new speaker: Dorian Gray. She had to admit, he was kind of sexy, with his black hair and small mustache. He smirked at her, and bobbed his head for manners.  
  
"Dorian Gray. Immortal."  
  
"Immortal? I thought all that was a myth, unless you mean to tell me you found the great Fountain of Youth?"  
  
"No, but I wish I did. I had my portrait painted a very, very, very long time ago. I made a wish for it to age while I remained young and healthy. Turns out it came true, so I only true weakness is my painting," he explained, giving her a small wink.  
  
She gulped, muttered, "Charming. And, you are?" she asked, turning towards Dr. Jekyll.  
  
Jekyll looked up, a little shocked that she was speaking to him. He was now really uncomfortable.  
  
{What's wrong, Henry? Can't bear to introduce me, you bloody coward? Come on, let me out to give her a REAL introduction of Me.} Hyde laughed inside of him, earning a small wince from Jekyll.  
  
Mina leaned over and asked loudly, "Dr. Jekyll? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
He looked up and tried to manage a small smile. "Yes, I am. I'm Dr. Henry Jekyll. At your service," he added, remembering the first time he met the League.  
  
"I see. And what is your contribution to this team?"  
  
Here, he paled, fumbling more with his watch. "M-me? W-well, when I was young, I-I was always interested in the evil souls of men. I-I made a v- vial that separated a man's sins from his good, creating s-sort of a persona different from the person who drank the vial. I made myself my guinea-pig, becoming the house for a brute by the name of Edward Hyde."  
  
{That's all I am?! A PERSONA?! I AM YOU, WORM!} Hyde roared, causing Jekyll to reach for his head with his right hand. He continued, a little bit of sweat dripping down his forehead.  
  
Edie nodded. "I see. I pity you, though I must admit, I do think that you were a little ignorant when you made it."  
  
{Hah! This girl speaks the truth!} Hyde said smugly.  
  
Edie turned away from the poor man back to Mina, raising an eyebrow at her. Allan cleared his throat.  
  
"So, Paris, France is where this madman will be heading?"  
  
"Yes. The reason? I will give you a hint. 'Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir'."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Well, one, Richard always did wish to visit France for the woman. Two, Paris is known as the city of love, and you can spread disease by what I call mating, but what you humans call s-"  
  
"Okay, okay, I think I get the point," he interrupted, holding his hand up and looking slightly worried. He turned to Nemo, nodding. The Indian looked to all the others, and said, "A little privacy, if you all please. I'll have dinner sent up to your rooms."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll show you to a room," Dorian said, taking hold of her arm. Mina glared at the immortal, before both took off. She turned to Allan and Tom, both who were gathering their arms underneath Skinner and lifted him up, no doubt going to dumped him in his room.  
  
She turned, and left, leaving Nemo and Jekyll behind. The nervous doctor walked over to the Captain, muttering, "Um, Captain. I've been meaning to ask, that room you had Hyde in when I came, c-can I use it? I want to let h- him o-out before we reach Paris."  
  
Nemo turned to face the doctor. "I suppose. I still have the chains. However, I prefer until after I eat. Come back to my room after an hour has passed."  
  
The doctor nodded, then left, closing the doors softly behind him as the Captain took his seat and began to sketch notes.  
  
He suddenly ran into the vampire, who looked slightly concerned for him. "Are you alright? You seem a bit tense," she asked, placing her gloved hand on his shoulder.  
  
He nodded, saying, "I will let Hyde out in an hour in that room Nemo used before when we first met."  
  
She nodded, and both began to walk together in silence. She broke it by murmuring, "Doctor, if I may inquire, do you think we saving humans will be a good thing in the long run?"  
  
He stopped, scratching his head and stuttering to find an answer. Finally, he sighed, and looked up into her azure blue eyes, and replied, "I do not know. I-I always thought h-humans were s-supposed to be good and everything else was evil. I t-think I would have come up with a better response if Hyde did not bother me. Why do you ask?"  
  
She looked at him quizzically, frowning slightly. "Ms. Donatello told me before I left her house. She advised me to think about it before I took action."  
  
"And what do you think of it?"  
  
She shrugged. "I have no mind of it at all. I signed up for this task, that's what I will do."  
  
He looked down at her bleak answer. She was so beautiful; he could never win her over. Dorian and Tom had looks and charms that could easily win.  
  
She surprised him by saying: "I'll visit you in two hours."  
  
His head jerked up, a look of surprise on his face. "R-really? T-that is kind, but y-y-you don't have to."  
  
She said nothing, turning to walk down to her room, leaving him to listen to Hyde's taunts. Soon, he turned and left to his room. Unknown to them, a small Egyptian Mau had watched them in the shadows.  
  
With a flick of a tail, Edie, the cat, left back to her room, morphing back to her original form.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, I know, she was with Dorian, but her room was closer, so she was able to break off and listen to Jekyll and Mina. ^^ I'm a Jekyll/Mina fan, sue me! NO FLAMIE!  
  
So happy I have four reviews! I feel loved! 


	4. The Many Thoughts of a League

SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE! FORGIVE MEEEE! DON'T COME TO ME HOUSE AND TORTURE ME WITH SPOONS AND FORKS, PLEASE! ^^  
  
These reviews makes me a Happy Bob! ^^ Don't mind the ramblings of an insane person! Just, continue.  
  
Warnings: minor Mina/Jekyll romance up ahead. Tell me if it is accurate or you do not like it! ADVICE IS ALWAYS APPRICIATED!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Alright, dump him right here, boy," Allan instructed, as both he and Tom stood over Skinner's bed, setting the invisible drunk man down.  
  
Tom looked up from the man, looking over to the leader of the team. Everyone had been shocked by his return 4 weeks ago, but the American had a small feeling he would have come back. However, he couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for his "death". Even when Allan did numerously brush it off, he now really couldn't call himself the hunter's successor. Maybe he was just a child, a rash child who got in everybody's way.  
  
Allan, having the keen eyesight of his, noticed the secret agent seem a little agitated. He sighed, and walked over to the boy. "Hey, Sawyer?"  
  
Tom's head jerked up slightly surprised at his surname being called. No matter how long he spent with Europeans, he would NEVER get used to people calling each other with respect or saying their surname.  
  
"Care to tell me what's on your mind?" Allan asked.  
  
Tom shrugged, stroking his Winchester. "I dunno. Guess I feel a little uncomfortable about that German-Italian. I mean, she looks great, but I guess it's that vibe I get from her that makes me a little suspicious."  
  
"So, you feel it, too?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, I just keep picking up some signal of secrecy. Sure, she said that she's only here for the bombs, but I think she's here for something else."  
  
Allan suddenly smiled. "From what you're telling me, I picked well."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I choose well, taking you under my wing and training you. Yes, I felt it too," he explained.  
  
Tom smiled. Well, even if he hadn't heard of him before this whole League, he was kinda glad to hear Allan compliment him.  
  
The hunter clasped his hand onto the agent's shoulder, leading him to his room on the Nautilus.  
  
"Well, come on, Boy. We should get down to business, getting everything thought out. Think you can go and fetch Ms. Donatello? We might need her for information on this 'Morse'."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours had passed since the meeting of Edie; making it 9 p.m., exactly the time Jekyll had said he would be finished with the transformation; to most of the passengers, it meant relaxation, because the brute of the League had been "rocking" the magnificent ship for the past hour, but not all THAT hard.  
  
Mina, carrying a blanket in her arms to at least warm him up before he put on his clothes, glided swiftly down the corridors in her usual lady-like manner. Each crewmember she passed gave her a swift bow before continuing on with their task. However, she was a little too caught up in her own thoughts to be polite to them.  
  
Despite Edie being friendly to her, she couldn't help but feel slightly worried around the shape-shifter. Could they really trust her? She did seem to be dependable and she did have no contact with other humans, but that also happened with Dorian. And, the vampire still couldn't make full eye contact with the immortal after his betrayal. He had not hurt her physically, but emotionally and mentally, yes. Now, she watched people with a cautious eye, pretty much turning down any ideas in recruiting new members. Edie was only chosen because the League (Not including her) took the relation with Morse as an important matter than the future consequences.  
  
She shook it off. It didn't matter, now that the shape-shifter had already agreed to join their team temporarily.  
  
She finally reached the room, coming in just in time to see the transformation from Edward Hyde to Henry Jekyll. She grimaced slightly when she saw this, reminded of the man early that day she had met. Finally, it was completed, as Jekyll, weak and shivering, with sweat all over him, collapsed onto the floor, with the help of the heavy chain all over him.  
  
He looked up, Hyde beginning to mock him more, as the beauty of the League glided towards him, cradling the blankets she held in her arms.  
  
{You're far away from a family, and yet you still are pampered, worm,} he sneered at Jekyll mentally, to which the poor doctor replied, {I am not being pampered. She just did this on her own.}  
  
{Sure she is worm. You know she only pays attention to you because of me.}  
  
Jekyll had no comeback for that. It was quite true. He knew that if he were normal, even being a gentleman, he would have never had even a smile from her.  
  
Mina woke him from the conversation by clearing her throat; kneeling down, clear cerulean eyes leveled with hazel.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, throwing the blanket over the sweaty, shivering man. He nodded, trying to give her a smile of reassurance.  
  
She crawled right next to him, sighing, as she leaned her back against the cold, steel wall, Jekyll repeating this process. Both chemist and doctor kept to themselves for a minute, her arms wrapped around her knees, he throwing off the chains and covering himself with the blanket.  
  
Finally, Mina broke the silence. "Will this work?"  
  
Jekyll, trying to warm himself up, looked up and asked, "Come again?"  
  
She sighed. "Will this work? I mean, is this even a good thing we are doing? Are all our efforts even worth it? "  
  
The doctor's eyes widen, clearly confused by her inquire. "Of course. Saving millions of lives is w-worth it, Mrs. Harker. P-pardon me," he added shyly, looking back down at his neat shoes.  
  
She turned to face him, one of her gloved hands reaching over to touch his chin and turn his face to peer into hers.  
  
"But, even if we do succeed, will we even want to change back into humans? Will we really benefit in the outcome of this mission?"  
  
Here, again, Jekyll had no say, biting his lip, thinking. Finally, he replied, "W-well, I g-guess we have to find out. I-I mean, I don't think a- anybody here can predict the f-future, or one c-can and we j-just overlooked them," he added, earning a small smile from the vampire. Sure, it wasn't as funny as Skinner's or Tom's, but it did lighten her up slightly. "B-but, I think I c-can say, it w-w-will be worth it, Mrs. Harker."  
  
She sighed, resting her head onto his shoulder, making him blush like a schoolboy. "I hope you are right. I do not wish to regret a choice that might result in a chaotic future."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dorian returned to his room after he had left Edie, lying on his bed. He sighed, rolling to his side, still thinking about Mina.  
  
Before, she had trusted him, returning his flirtations and almost become his lover once again. Now, she barely glanced his direction. Actually, only Tom and Skinner both talked to him outside of meetings. Tom had really surprised him, but it wasn't as if they talked freely. No, he could still feel loathing and hatred from both him and the invisible man, though not as much from Skinner.  
  
It was a little depressing for all his years to go through with such suspicious. Even for him, it was nerving. I mean, these were people who first didn't even come in close contact with each other during the first three days of the journey; now they depended on each other. He supposed you had to when you were practically the only ones who were freaks on this prejudice, so-called glorious planet of humans.  
  
He had to admit: he admired Mina and Skinner's courage, both able to handle their mutation well. Most people would have been shocked, trying to kill themselves instead of going through changes that separated you from others.  
  
The doctor, well, he always did mock because of his sheer meekness. Sure, he could turn into a giant that could rip his head off easily, but still it didn't make the doctor happy, pretty much the most depressed member on the team. He enjoyed having a coward to put down, who the handsome immortal walk all over, who always looked at the vampire, even when he stood no chance.  
  
He sighed. Him and these three were truly members with extraordinary powers. Old Allan Quartermain just had experience and superior skills. Tom was just a gunman, with a rash behavior and pretty little rifles he was protective of. Captain Nemo had martial arts and science, as well as transportation, setting him apart from others.  
  
However, now they had Edie Donatello. This German-Italian reminded him of Mina: strong, intelligent, a woman no one should doubt, having extraordinary powers. She was a lioness: beautiful, stealthy, and experienced.  
  
However, she had a true hatred of the masters of Earth. She only came for bombs, not for humanity. Now that certainly WAS spirit.  
  
Although, what she had said to him before they departed ways, he had to say made sense. Would all this benefit a good future for this life-supporting planet? Would humans even give them congratulations afterwards? What if one of them died, and didn't come back this time?  
  
All these thoughts tumbled into his head, as he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Edie had to admit, the members were a little different from what she had expected. They had suspicious among themselves, but they had to depend on each other.  
  
Just as a wise dwarf she met after her mutation said to her, 'If life can't adapt itself to you, then adapt yourself to it.'  
  
She had done that. She had made herself able to survive in a prejudge world, where the victims do the judging and the sinners are judged. But who were the sinners? Who were the victims? What was she? Even if she did have human blood on her hands, she had been isolated, not to mention pushed to killing, by humans. After all these years, she still had not come up with answers to these three questions.  
  
She sighed; closing her small journal she kept, walking to her bed, sitting on the velvet blankets. She had come back from a small interrogation from Sawyer and Quartermain. Undoing her hair, she began to ponder more. Why did this extraordinary League do this? From what Dorian told her, nobody had thanked them after their first mission. Didn't they know humans only praised themselves? She would have expected that, especially with an Indian, a Vampire, a man turn beast, an immortal, and an invisible man. Despite them having more blood on their hands than one needed, she couldn't help but think of them as the victims.  
  
She began to clothe herself into her nightgown, wondering one last thing. Would they really drink the antidote for mutation? Would they miss themselves when they became human? Well, she knew she didn't have to worry about it. After all this, she would retire fully, isolating herself until the end of her days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Captain Nemo nodded to his crewmates, as he walked down to his room so he could quit for the night. The Indian really didn't think much of the situation. Though, he still had his doubts about this Edie. Maybe he was a little tired, but he couldn't help but think she was there for more than just bombs. Almost like Gray in their first mission.  
  
Nemo didn't trust the immortal. For him, he didn't believe in forgiveness in a sin. Well, he did, actually, but not in a way to just totally forget the whole ordeal. He couldn't believe every word coming from the handsome man's mouth anymore, but it's not like he would bypass all his words.  
  
He sighed, finally reaching his door. He never really went to bed at this time, but he felt fatigued. Biding goodnight to his loyal crewmates, he finally rested his eyes, comfortable of having dedicated members at his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(4:15 a.m.)  
  
The sun had not even risen and yet Tom lay in his room, awake with a heavy heart. Something was wrong. Rising to his feet, he quietly creaked his door opened, peering out into the dark corridors.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something at his feet. Cautiously, he tilted his head to witness what lay at his soft boots. He bit his lip, drawing blood to stifle a yell, as a crewmate, with his eyes opened wide with fear and silvery like he was blind, facing him, his dead face rigid.  
  
He received more of a shock when a man stepped out of the darkness, a knife to his (Tom's) throat. On reflex, the agent grabbed the man's other wrist, twisting it, yet still not getting a howl of pain.  
  
Instead, the man leaned over whispering in his right ear, "Calm down, boy. I wouldn't hurt you.if you don't scream. Let even one mutter out and I will slice you up like fish."  
  
Even he could smell some wrong about the man. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Was that acid he smelled from his breath? He felt a little ill; he could feel his eyes begin to drop in a sick fashion, weakening.  
  
Suddenly, a howl erupted from behind the man. He spun around, though the thing was already behind him. A gray wolf, growling, with its fur bristly at its neck. Baring its golden teeth, it leaned over and took a chomp at his leg.  
  
The man howled in pain. All this chaos had finally taken everybody's attention. Doors banged open, people filed out, trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes. However, this all did not even earn a blink from the wolf. Rather, it jumped onto the man's back, sinking its fangs around his throat. First a cry came from the man's mouth, changing into a soft moan, and then silence, as the wolf let the man drop to his feet in a dead manner.  
  
Tom put a hand to his neck, letting go of the man's wrist, happy that his throat was not sliced. But, he soon recovered. He turned back to the scene, where Nemo and Allan stood over the two dead men, the captain giving a small bow of honor to his dead mate and Allan trying to find anything on the other man.  
  
Mina, followed by Jekyll and Skinner, who was now sober, walked towards Tom. The vampire whispered, "What happen?"  
  
The agent shrugged, as Jekyll also knelt to try to the help the two men. However, his attempts were pointless. Skinner walked to the other side of Tom, not bothering to keep his voice down. "Well, now an action decides to come. But w`y did `ave ta be 4 in the bloody morning?"  
  
Tom tried to chuckle lightly; though even he could he was pale from the experience. The second time that had happened, and again, somebody had to come rescue him. For once he wanted it to be the reverse.  
  
"Well, all there is on this man is a bloody note," Allan reported, rising to his feet as did the other two men.  
  
"Most likely from Morse," came Dorian voice from the darkness.  
  
Tom was not really concerned about the whole ordeal now. Rather, he had heard something that sounded like bones cracking coming from the wolf; everybody turn to face was happening to the wolf, which was undergoing transformation.  
  
Its bushy tail was sucked in, as paws begin to shift into hands and bare feet. Its snout shrank into its face, as fur began to absorb into the skin. But, what was even more disturbing was the sound. The sound of bones cracking and organs shifting was loud, so revolting. It was finally able to stand up, as its eyes turned from a gold to black, Edie now standing in the spot of the wolf.  
  
She smiled at the awestruck faces. "First time is always frightening. But, you'll get used to it."  
  
She then walked to the man, snatching the card from Allan's hand and reading it. She sighed, and looked at the man's face. "I know this bloke. Neil Ferris. He was one of the people who supplied Richard with the ingredients he needed to make this mutation outbreak. Apparently he took a dosage to make himself poisonous."  
  
Skinners voiced everyone's thought: "W`y the bloody `ell `e on our ship? Per`aps to know of our plans?"  
  
She frowned, taking a while to answer. "If I know Richard, he made it so we would have found him. He planned this out, knowing we would have done something if we found him."  
  
Nemo blankly said, "I don't like the idea of someone manipulating our moves."  
  
"Like the rest of us do?" Dorian's sarcastic drawl came.  
  
Edie turned to Allan. "I think now you need me more. He hasn't changed his ways or thinking methods. He never changed for the three years I knew him. But, I think someone else is helping him. I felt a vibe on Neil's neck when I bit him. It felt feminine."  
  
"Well, t`is is a nice surprise," replied Skinner sarcastically.  
  
Allan sighed, rubbing his temples. "Alright. Let's all get dressed and meet in the dining room. We'll discuss our plans. Nemo, how much longer to Paris?"  
  
"4 hours."  
  
"That should be enough. Alright, move out."  
  
************************************************************************ Again, sorry about the long update. 


	5. Fight and Absorb

SOOOOOO SORRY AGAIN ABOUT THE UPDATE! However, I am back from the dead! Yes, the entire time, a dead, insane girl was narrating you! WOPEEE! Erm, anyways, before Allan, Nemo, Hyde, Tom, Dorian, and Skinner kill me, I shall get on with the fic. BACK! BACK I SAY! I AM CONTINUING THE FIC! Oh, and next chapter, you will be given a choice of League Plushies!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
As Nemo's crew took care of the corpses, the League and Edie dressed before returning to the meeting room, all taking their seats.  
  
"Alright, I suppose we should go over the plan me and Sawyer here came up with," Allan began, clearing his throat before continuing.  
  
"I thought of splitting up into groups of three. Gray, Harker, and Jekyll will first, when we reach Paris, will find something that might indicate Morse's presence."  
  
"Richard always did like parties. Look for something has anything about a celebration of some sort. I guarantee you that will be his plot," Edie added.  
  
"Right, well, then, at the time when this celebration starts, Skinner, Edie, and I will try to search for this virus and destroy it," Tom said.  
  
"Nemo and I will take one side of Paris, try to find Morse or any of his cronies. The first three will do the same, only on the other side of Paris."  
  
After a minute, Skinner put in his word. "Seems a`right to me. I mean, a little dodgy, but, at least we `ave somthin`."  
  
"So, we all agree to this plan?" asked Allan, receiving nods from the rest of the others. "Good then. Alright, get ready. We'll meet in three and a half hours."  
  
With that, everybody left to their own personal quarters, all wrapped up in thoughts of their own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(8:15 a.m.)  
  
They had just reached the port, all of them jumping or stepping out into the soft, hazy morning mist of Paris, as the sun, though not so bright out, hung overhead of the agitated league.  
  
The vampire, doctor, and immortal bade goodbye to their companions before taking off. Dorian carried his cane-sword, in case they ran into somebody. Unfortunately, he would be the only one fighting. Mina, being weaker in sunlight, would do hardly anything at all, and Jekyll refused flatly to bring one of his potions.  
  
As they walked through the almost deserted streets, the doctor couldn't help but notice some posters on the walls.  
  
"Here, look at this," he called to his teammates when he stopped to pause and look at one of them. The other took two steps back, peering also at the poster.  
  
"'Show of the Centaury. Beautiful women, food for all. Drinks for free,'" read Mina carefully, frowning slightly.  
  
"They stress on the 'Drinks for Free'. Maybe he plans to slip in the potion. Anybody would be hyped on that," Dorian pointed out, looking at a passing woman, who held hands with a little girl who cradled a small little doll in her hand. They looked out of place, so he guessed they were immigrants.  
  
Jekyll sighed, ruffling his neatly combed hair. "Well, we better get back to the others. It says it starts at 8, at the Rue Morgue. We'll be better prepared then."  
  
{Ah yes, the Rue Morgue. I had a fun time there, with all the mayhem and deaths,} Hyde chuckled darkly, remembering what he had first been doing before the League caught him.  
  
The other two nodded, turning around and walking back, unaware twin sets of black eyes followed them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Needless to say, despite it being a serious mission, the waiting was quite boring. The most that happened was a small dispute between Dorian, Tom, and Skinner.  
  
It first began with Skinner and Tom in the dining room. Skinner was randomly picking up books, when Tom, accidentally as he cleaned his Winchester, said, "Skinner, why do ya have your make-up on? We're going to leave in a few more hours."  
  
Skinner stopped suddenly, looking up at the comment. "O`, make-up is it? Well, I suppose, t`en, you won't mind if I take a toy o` yours." With that, he snatched the gun right out of Tom's arms, running away into the corridors.  
  
"Hey, come back!" the agent called out, following the invisible thief.  
  
'Goddamn thief. Just one comment about his make-up and he goes with my gun. Why does he even care?' Tom thought, as he panted, passing confused crewmembers.  
  
Unfortunately, Dorian was fencing with thin air in one of the corridors, just right outside the door of Mina's room, where her and Jekyll were both working on some sort of chemical. Skinner, looking back, didn't look forward, resulting in a crash with the immortal. Tom also didn't look where he was going, falling onto the other two, making a pile of arms and legs.  
  
Soon, all three tried to get themselves untangle, with some small exchange of insults.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you idiots doing?" Dorian cried out, accidentally nicking Tom with his sword, which was out of its hilt.  
  
"Hey, watch the blade!"  
  
"Oi! T`ink you two can move any slower? Need I remind you I am on the bottom?!" Skinner roared. Tom shot the thief a dark look.  
  
"And need I remind ya, Skinner, this was your fault in the first place!"  
  
"MY fault?!"  
  
Mina and Jekyll, who were having a hard time before the commotion started on the potion they were working on, were now even dropping tubes from their lack of concentration. Jekyll, being the gentleman, got down to his feet, picking up the shards and putting them back onto the table to avoid a slip. After that, both scientists walked out the door to confront the three arguing males.  
  
The vampire, who was quite pissed-off, snarled at the three, baring her fangs. "If you three do not mind, we are in the middle of something here. Now, must I take control of the situation? With my FANGS and your NECKS?" she growled menacingly. Even Jekyll took three feet back from her, while the other three got to their feet, looking at her with frightened looks.  
  
"No ma`m," all three said in unison like boys.  
  
"Thank you." With that, she slammed the door, leaving the three of them stunned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (7:46)  
  
The League stepped out, ready with their needed items. Edie and Mina had both changed to trousers, though Edie wore a tight, long-sleeved shirt that showed her bare shoulders, with only small straps of a shirt underneath on them.  
  
All of them nodded to each other, wishing good luck before taking off into their directions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Tom, Edie, Skinner)  
  
"Alright, we're here," Edie announced quietly. Though, there really wasn't a point. Enough noise for them to blend in had erupted.  
  
Like in Venice, the celebration of the Rue Morgue was on the streets, with fire and tables out. It seemed that everybody was there, with all the men swooning over the beautiful women, or hovering over the drinks, getting shooed by some of the people who were taking care of it.  
  
"I suggest we wait until somebody takes the first sip. THEN we tip over the drinks," Edie advised, pulling Tom down to the side, right next to the drinks. She prayed for Skinner to follow them.  
  
"Don't worry. We're not drinking," Tom called to the person in charge of them, who looked at him with a confused face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Mina, Jekyll, Dorian)  
  
Unlike the other three, Hyde, Mina, and Dorian were taking out men, as they all ran or flew down the streets.  
  
Hyde had thought this would be a fun task, but it turned out to be quite boring. Despite the men having powers, it didn't mean they used them well. Rather, the only injury the brute received was a scar from a man with a big- ass sword. They were more like mosquitoes in summer: never-ending-pain-in- the-arses.  
  
Then again, it had been a long time since Hyde fought or even killed, so he was relieved. Ignoring the meek protests from Jekyll, he roared and slammed a fallen brick into the face of a man. It didn't matter who were bystanders or who were soldiers.  
  
Dorian was doing pretty damn well himself, connecting neat slashes with the bodies of men. A man turned werewolf was instantly killed when the immortal plunged the silver sword right into its heart. A man coming up behind Dorian soon met his end when the immortal tore out his sword out from the wolf and jammed it right into his stomach.  
  
Mina patrolled the skies, sinking her fangs into unaware men. She already slew about fourteen men, and to tell the truth, was getting kind of full. One man looked up from his post to see what the noise was. He never knew, as the vampire drank his blood.  
  
Hyde felt himself slightly fatigue. He soon remembered he had only 15 more minutes left. Huh, luckily Henry had enough 'courage' to bring another potion. The coward had gone through a great deal of stress wondering if he should bring more. Despite the doctor probably being smart enough to create him, he sure was stupid when it came to battle.  
  
{Edward look out!} cried Jekyll, forcing the brute to look up. A man, who looked no more than 37, with a girl who was 19, stood in front of Hyde, stopping the brute in his tracks. Luckily, Dorian and Mina had finished with all the men, and came in next to Hyde.  
  
"Well, I see you have succeeded in destroying my men here. Good job," said the man in a dry, sarcastic voice as he brought his hands up and began to clap. Mockingly.  
  
Both beasts began to growl darkly, as Dorian walked up. "And I presume you are Richard Morse, correct?"  
  
The man looked and grinned. He actually looked quite handsome; almost like Dorian. He had long blonde hair that went down to his shoulders; liquid emerald eyes gleamed brightly in the dark. His tan skin was dimmed by his black suit, which resembled Jekyll's style of clothing.  
  
The girl kept her head down, but she looked extremely pretty for her age. She was small, with long black hair that went to her elbows; when she did look up, she showed dark black eyes that seemed almost blank; dreamy, mysterious, but like she looked and saw nothing. A strange small smile was on her lips, which matched her pale skin.  
  
She wore clothes that were pretty skimpy, especially in September. She had a black dress that showed her arms and only went down to her knees. Knee- high black boots covered the rest of her legs, and around her neck was a small black collar.  
  
"Correct. And you must be the League. Dorian Gray, Wilhelmina Harker, and Edward Hyde, with Henry Jekyll?"  
  
Mina stared at Hyde before looking back at the man and nodding slowly.  
  
"Well, I must admit, I never thought to meet such a lovely vampire. You remind me of Edie. Did she agree in signing up with the group?"  
  
Again, Mina nodded.  
  
"Hmm, well, she's as predictable as me. Oh, and I suppose you'd like to meet this girl here. Willow."  
  
Hyde was getting pissed. Here they were to capture him and yet he was talking like it was a Saturday afternoon! He snarled, and reached over, despite all the protests of Henry.  
  
The man grinned, and looked over to Willow. The girl looked up and her eyes began to glow an immense gold; her smiled was wiped off, while she stared intently at Hyde.  
  
He scoffed, then began to walk forward; only, he didn't move.  
  
{Henry, release me! I won't hurt the girl.too much.}  
  
{It's not me! It's the girl! She's somehow stopped you in your tracks!}  
  
{Oh shi-}  
  
He was cut off from his conversation when Morse reached over and slammed his hand only Hyde's. Dorian and Mina started forward, but the same happened to them. Their eyes widened, as they tried unsuccessfully to lift their feet. The girl had now her contact on those two.  
  
Hyde soon began to feel weak. His energy was being drained from him. Soon, immense pain like torture welled up in him. He could not stop himself from roaring out loud. Inside, Jekyll cried in pain. All the while, Morse laughed.  
  
"I took the mutation as well. I, as you can see, received the ability to absorb powers and drain people of their energy. Like it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Nemo, Allan, and some crew)  
  
Nemo and Allan, with some of the crew, had better luck. They were taking out men easily, despite their powers hitting them and having some casualties with the crewmates.  
  
The captain fought in an almost rhythmic pattern, like kick, stab, punch, kick stab, punch. Allan, on the other hand, fired bullets, taking a man down with only one hit.  
  
Allan looked up. A man from up top came over him, trying to slam the hunter into the ground. However, Allan wasn't called the Great White Hunter for being slow. Taking a knife he hid at his side, he plunged it into the man's leg, soon slicing the other leg. Leaving the man to his screams, he ran over to Nemo, who had just finished off a man with wings on his back.  
  
"I think that's the last of th-" he was soon cut off from a scream behind him. He turned, to see little girl crouching over another who looked no more than 18. He could see tears streaming down her eyes, as the 18-year- old lay at her knees, not breathing.  
  
Nemo and the hunter ran for aid, the captain giving a signal for his crew to keep an eye out and stay.  
  
"Here now, girl! We won't hurt you," said Allan in soothing tones. However, the young girl, who couldn't have been more than 7, stared up at him with a horrified look in her small eyes. She then got to her feet and began to run in the direction of the festival.  
  
The hunter cursed, as both he and Nemo began to run after her, the loyal crew following their captain behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No, the girl will not be so important to the story! I mean, sure, she might be on the Nautilus, with Skinner trying to keep her happy, but, she could not have been in here! Okay, to make sure, once again, the little girl is not a Mary-Sue! 


	6. And They Say a Hero is a Saint

I know, sucky chapter! FORGIVE ME!!!!!! Please don't kill me for the crappiness! But, anyways, I'll stop my whining and continue! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and plushies! ^^ Sure, they might not be real, but still! They're all Chibi! There's a Jekyll, Mina, Dorian, Tom, Allan, Nemo, Skinner, Moriarty, Hyde, Dante, and so much more! Yes, so ad-  
  
All of League and everybody from movie and this fic: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!  
  
Alright!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(Tom, Edie, and Skinner)  
  
"Now!" cried Tom, as a man stepped up to take a glass. With both their efforts combined, Edie and him tilted the table over, spilling the liquids onto the concrete.  
  
Here, chaos began. The women began to scream, trying not to get themselves wet. Both men and women soon began to trip nearly everywhere, whether it was running into each other, or the tables.  
  
However, the soldiers of Morse revealed themselves, making it even more complicated. The trained agent couldn't tell who was a soldier. Even worse, some were still human. He frantically searched the area. He turned back to Edie, who was no longer herself. During the chaos, she had picked the time to morph into a Bengal tiger. Giving a loud roar that made the American nearly jump two feet, she bounded away from him, sinking claws and fangs into unwary humans, whether soldiers or not.  
  
Tom turned back to see one man, who seemed to be whipping out bombs under his coat and lighting them, was soon knocked down by a slab of stone, floating in the air. Skinner.  
  
He soon felt someone come up behind him. He turned to have his gun slam into the face of an unfortunate man. Luckily, it was a soldier, who had daggers for hands.  
  
Tom faced forward to see a man with the ability to run at lightning speed, so it was hard to get a lock on him. "Skinner!" called the agent.  
  
"There's a man that's running!"  
  
"There's lots o men running! Wich one are you talkin' about?!" asked the invisible man.  
  
"The one you can't see!" explained Tom, however didn't need his assistance anymore. The man had finally stopped, grinning at the American with yellow- stained teeth, as he brought out a gun and was prepared to fire.  
  
The agent was ready before him, though. He fired a bullet into the man's forehead, watching for a minute as the man, with a horrified expression on his face, fell to his knees.  
  
"Is it just me, or are these soldier a little easier than I thought?"  
  
He soon felt soft fur at his heels. Edie stared up at him with brilliant blue eyes, nodded at his inquire, and pounced away again, this time pawing at a normal human.  
  
Tom sighed. He knew he really couldn't stop her. However, he turned and saw something that made his stop. A little girl running into this battle! She was running blindly straight towards a man, who seemed to be able to see all around him. He turned and grabbed the girl by the neck, choking her.  
  
"No!" cried the American, as he tried to make his way through. However, he was knocked to his feet, his gun about three feet in front of him, as a man was on top of him. He let a fist fly blindly, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt it hit flesh. He turned, lying on his back to face his assailant. A man with wings on his back had a hand to his bruised cheek. Taking this time, Tom rammed his feet into his abdomen. Smiling at that howl of pain the man gave, he pushed his opponent off him, reaching over and grabbing his beloved gun. Turning around, he fired two shots into the man, his eyes closed. When he opened them, he saw one had made its target into one of the wings, while the other had been in the chest.  
  
He pushed the dead mutant off himself, looking around. The girl was still being choked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skinner didn't know what to do. He wasn't a hero. But, a girl getting choked.  
  
"Damn it," he muttered darkly, as he finally started jogging towards the two. He grabbed a short pole that had been on the ground, letting it fly home into the man's knees. The invisible man took another swing right between the man's eyes.  
  
As the man cried in pain, wiping the blood from his face, Skinner brought another whack on top of the man's head. Throwing the metal stick away, he turned back; cursing when he saw the girl was no longer there.  
  
"The t`ings I do for people," he muttered, as he began to search the crowds. There! The girl was running; this time, a barrel coming from the left of her, ready to flatten her.  
  
"S`it!" he cried, as he began running full speed towards the girl. He finally was close enough to tackle her out of harm's way.  
  
However, what he didn't see was the liquid full of mutation potion underneath them. When he tackled her, she took a gulp of the drinks, nearly gagging at the taste. After all, it was alcohol. However, she felt strange. Half of her vision was dark and though was fully awake; her legs had no strength to get up.  
  
Skinner panted, getting to his feet. Luckily for the girl, she was underneath his torso, not below. He chuckled at that thought, grabbing a hand from the girl, as he was certain she could not see his hand, trying to pull her up. But, it was like she was bolted down into the ground. He frowned, trying harder.  
  
However, the girl was now looking around, scared. He suddenly noticed one of her eyes were filmed white. She was half-blind. He looked down at her legs to see an almost web-like substance around them, like a force field, and her legs looking weaker than normal.  
  
He could not doubt see confusion and horror on her face and her good black eye. He could sympathize. However, right now, the best was to get her out of there. He reached down with both hands, tucking them underneath her and picking her up in an almost cradle position.  
  
He then began to search around for an exit. Ah-hah! A gap between two knocked over tables. Not seriously caring who saw, he began to run with the girl in his invisible arms. He had to admit, he was slightly amazed and relieved she wasn't crying or screaming TOO loudly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morse grinned, as Hyde, now weakened, began to transform back into Jekyll. He dropped a note at the quivering man's hands; turning to the girl, who had taken her eyes off of the other two, looked back at him with her peaceful, almost mindless smile. Mina started forward, but was thrown back, as the girl shifted her eyes back onto the vampire, ramming her into a wall.  
  
Willow turned back at Dorian, slamming him onto the ground, removing his sword out of his sheath telepathically and plunging it into his torso, so he was almost stuck.  
  
Morse walked over. He could do with immortal powers. He grabbed hold onto the immortal's wrist, concentrating on absorbing. Soon, Dorian was also gasping for energy, though it wasn't as bad for him as it was for Jekyll, who was now lying on the ground, quivering. Soon, the absorber tore his arm off of the immortal, whistling to the girl and taking off, but not before blowing the three a mocking kiss.  
  
Mina, slowly and painfully, tore herself out from the wall, limping over to the two men. She pulled Dorian to his feet, who luckily recovered. Both knelt down and helped Jekyll to his feet, who was in a bad shape. Morse had kept his hand on him too long, not to mention having just passed the transformation of Hyde. Noticing a note on the ground, she picked it up, not really caring at that time. She noticed the battle was coming to an end soon.  
  
The vampire looked up. What looked like a girl flying in air about 5 feet off the ground, with Tom battling some mutants was in front of them. The festival.  
  
"Come on! Jekyll, can you transform back into Hyde?" She knew she was asking a lot, especially when the doctor's face looked back up at hers with fear.  
  
"I-I d-d-don't t-think so. He m-must have t-taken e-e-enough energy so I w- wouldn't be a-able to t-transform f-for a w-while," he explained, shivering. Dorian rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, whatever it takes, we should get going. I am." And with that, he took off, removing the sword from his chest. Mina sighed. This wasn't exactly how she planned it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Allan and Nemo, with the crew, had finally gotten into battle too, but it wasn't too thick. The hunter had noticed a girl floating in air, so he guessed Skinner must have been holding onto her. He was running into the shadows.  
  
He cursed, turning around just in time to slam a fist into the nose of a man. He had noticed a Bengal tiger running around, sinking claws and fangs into humans or mutants. At least he was careful who to fight with.  
  
He looked back up to see Dorian coming down the same alleyway Skinner was heading. Both men, with the girl, collided.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"'EY! Easy now, Dorian. Wot's wit` the rush?" Skinner asked the immortal.  
  
The handsome man replied, "Just coming into battle, Sk-" He stopped, his eyes flickering to the girl. He frowned. "Didn't know you were that much of a hero, Skinner."  
  
"I'm not! And one word otta you about this."  
  
Dorian's hands flew up in defense. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed. Anyways, I got sparing to do." With that, he took off.  
  
"Damn. Didn't expect to be a little chilly out here," he muttered, looking back at the girl. She had fainted. He wasn't surprised. Anyways, that made this a bit better.  
  
"Skinner?" He looked up to see Mina brush past him, Jekyll, looking a little more pitiful and weaker than before, next to him, a surprised look in his baggy, hooded eyes. He was staring down at the girl.  
  
"Good timing, mate. Might need a `and with this girl."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Edie had to admit, she was enjoying herself. Letting go of her anger on humans and/or mutants was better.  
  
She smiled on the inside, as she tore after another mutant, claws out. She dived into the back of him, slashing furiously. Giving another victory roar that made full-grown humans trembled like a child, she took off after a human.  
  
She suddenly noticed, after finishing the human off, that Skinner had a child in his arms, Dr. Jekyll standing near. That is, in his invisible arms. She saw the agent Tom run after the man and child, the overcoat he had on before being taken off and thrown to Skinner, who took it and, carefully, wrapped it around himself, still holding the girl. Pretty impressive.  
  
However, she turned her attention back to the battlefield. She snarled, as she saw two humans coming at her with two guns. Please, what did they think she was, a helpless rabbit?  
  
She rolled her eyes, so ready to attack these arrogant fools of humans. One of her maids, a Korean woman, explained to her that Koreans worshiped the Tiger: they believed was a mountain god. She gave a challenging growl, her claws more than ready to slice into their faces. Oh, she was ready to give this animal a challenge to prove its worth of the title, "Mountain God".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nemo punch into one mutant's face, slashing at a human's. He turned, looking for one crewmember.  
  
There! He called for him, instructing him in Indian. The League was about done here, as there were few soldiers left. The crewmate was to go the Nautilus, get it ready to leave, when they came back.  
  
The Captain then turned to fight against one mutant. He suddenly noticed Mina coming from an alleyway, the vampire running towards Allan. Jekyll was leaning against a wall next to Skinner, checking the girl the invisible man held in his arms. Not that they needed Hyde, because the battle would soon end. He noticed the three who were in charge of Morse seemed a little more than irritated and didn't have the man with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Allan!" Allan looked up at Mina, who had called him. She looked distressed and livid, her curly scarlet hair everywhere.  
  
"Morse took the potion He and this girl he was with, like Edie described. He seemed to have the ability to absorb, so he absorbed Dorian and Hyde. The girl he called Willow was able to control our movements. We let him get away."  
  
"Get away? I knew Nemo and I should have gone after him instead," he muttered. Mina's eyes turned demonic red, her voice rasp and harsh like it usually was when she was in vampire mode.  
  
"Like you two could do better. If us three couldn't take him down, what makes you think you could?" Not to be rude on Nemo; she was quite respectful towards him, both on good terms. But, she had come from a battle that seemed almost impossible and here the leader was saying he and Captain Nemo could have done better. Not to mention her vampire self smelled fresh blood, so she a little more than pissed off.  
  
"Sorry. Where's Jekyll?" She pointed to a wall, where Skinner and Jekyll stood; they looked occupied with something.  
  
"Well, I think we'll depart soon. Get the others." She nodded, and left, leaving Allan to deal with another annoyance.  
  
A man, who looked he could easily take on four of them, glowered down at him. For the love of God, he was 8 feet! This would not be easy, the arrogant hunter had to admit.  
  
He rammed his gun into the abdomen. He was greeted with amazement when the man actually was hurt, leaving his face unprotected. The hunter let a fist fly into his nose, taking the time to grab a slab of stone and slam it into the side of the man after a hand flew to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
However, the man let his other arm out to grab Allan by one of his arms, twisting it so he had no choice but to drop his weapon. As his face scrunched up in pain, he was suddenly free. Confused, he looked up to see Tom had taken his Winchester and fired it into the man's hand.  
  
The agent smiled slightly, as the opponent howled in pain, blood from both his nose and hand streaming like rivers. Allan got to his feet, muttering a "Thanks Boy", before he grabbed his own gun and shot a bullet into the man's chest.  
  
Despite all his injuries, the man, at that point really pissed off, growled and shoved Allan onto the ground, punching Tom in the stomach.  
  
Dorian came, letting his sword fly wildly. Before the man had a chance to attack, the immortal slashed at his throat for the quick death. The man gave a gurgle, before he fell to his feet, forever in silence.  
  
Dorian helped both gun-carriers to their feet. "What took you so long?" asked Allan grumpily, as the immortal gave a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Small delay. So, we depart?"  
  
Tom wiped away a cut near his mouth he had received from a man with daggers. "Yeah. Let's go."  
  
The older man nodded, as all three took off after their companions, Edie now back in her original form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morse chuckled insanely. It was a small price to pay, his soldiers. Besides, not like they did any good. But, he didn't want his best to come out. Oh, would the League get a surprise when they came to his fortress. He would be sure of it.  
  
He soon broke out into laughter, as the girl, Willow, rested her head on his shoulder, dreamily stroking his hair, humming. She was loyal to her master. Morse made sure she would have no free will as long as he could do anything about it.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Alright, a crappie chapter, but still, cut me some slack! 


	7. The Truth of Signora Donatello

Okay, new chapter! And finally, reviews!  
  
Clez - eep! I will refrain myself from saying that! ^^ But, I'm so used to apologizing! FORGIVE ME! Eep, said it again! Thanks for the advice!  
  
Crystal - OF COURSE! ^^ "hands you Skinner doll". Isn't he so cute!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The small battle at France had been left in our heroes' minds for 2 hours as they sailed away, all trying to get to sleep, however brought with nightmares instead of an easy sleep.  
  
The small girl Skinner had brought onboard had been set in a small, yet nice room. When the League and Edie were awake, they would decide what to do with her.  
  
Luckily for her, she went to sleep with pleasant dreams of her homeland; no darkness came to tear her innocent, child dream to bits of her sister. The League, however, was not so lucky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jekyll was trapped, chained, with Hyde being pulled out of him and tearing him apart. He could actually feel the pain of the extraction and the ripping. He could see his blood splattered on the floor underneath his feet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dorian, as Mina had done to him before, was pin to a wall, his portrait shown to him and his life being sucked out of him. It wasn't as gruesome as before, but he was sweating in his sleep, his flesh being torn from him in a nightmare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina slept with the girl in black in her dreams. The girl who could control their movements. If she could control that man, then couldn't she very well handle them all on the Nautilus? And what was behind those eyes? Did the vampire hallucinate when she saw an innocent, scared flash in her eyes? Or, did that man Morse have her under his control forcefully?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Allan, for once, slept with a nightmare. A nightmare of his son, with no eyes and one leg, coming towards him, muttering words such as betrayal and murderer. If one were to go into his room now, they would be able to hear him mutter, "No. I didn't leave you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tom dreamt of Huck right next to him, replaying the image of him getting shot over and over again by the Fantom, blood splattering onto the agent. He could see the look of hatred in his friend's eyes, with the flames of hell surrounding the American. He could still feel fire licking his faces, as his friend fell from his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nemo dreamt of a voice calling to him from underneath the depths of the ocean. He was swimming towards that voice, yet he was not making progress. It was a never-ending call for help, as he could feel his lungs weakening from being held to long. He had already dived to deep already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skinner held the images of the girl, her eyes staring at him with fear. She was enclosed in a small glass ball in his right hand, a vial of restoration of mutation in his left. A small, snake-like voice taunted him, asking him to choose between the girl and visibility. If he took the vial, her life would be lost. If he saved the girl, the vial would disappear forever. A large clock as big as him stood in front of him, only a few minutes to 12.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Edie had been the last to wake. The memory of Morse above her, his shirt off and her wearing only a skirt and bra, was too much for her. Shivering, the German-Italian hybrid could only feel, for a moment, the man's lips pressed onto hers, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Getting to her feet, she walked over to her dresser to cloth herself. She had noticed the vampire had a note in her hand, but she was too tired to talk about it.  
  
The shape-shifter was pretty fatigue herself. After all that slaying, she could feel her arms and neck feel slightly numb, from all that turning and twisting. She yawned, putting the final touches on herself by braiding her long black hair she cherished.  
  
For the little girl, she guessed she could allow her to stay in her mansion. She wasn't a normal human; rather, she had more of powers that were not at all healthy, so Edie took pity on her. Good thing she had a Japanese maid named Hanaro. The 42-year-old lady had given the shape- shifter mini-lessons on Japanese, so she would be able to communicate just a little.  
  
Cracking her knuckles, she opened her door quietly, walking to the small meeting room. Crewmen nodded to her as she passed them; her eyes were focused on the ground, so it did seem she was slightly rude.  
  
However, they received the same reaction from the League, all but their captain, who nodded back to them.  
  
"Well, `ope you lot slept better than me," was Skinner's greeting, as he dumped himself down onto a chair next to Tom, who also sat there slightly depressed. The flames and hatred was still in his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, I sure as hell didn't," replied Tom gruffly.  
  
Jekyll, with even more bags under his eyes, and Mina, as neat and proper as usual, sat side-by-side, not really speaking to anybody.  
  
The immortal rubbed his eyes as he entered last, muttering, "Well, here are certainly cherry faces this morning."  
  
"Gray, I'm not exactly in the mood right now for sarcastic remarks," came Allan's dull retort. The hunter was standing up, rubbing his temples with his hands, looking even rougher than before.  
  
The door opened, earning a look from everyone for Edie. She glanced across the room.  
  
"Apparently, I wasn't the only one who slept with a nightmare."  
  
Nemo nodded silently. Not that it was THAT big of a deal, since the captain was usually quiet.  
  
"So, wot exactly are we gonna do wit the girl? I mean, I'm not exactly that trained on children, so wot I know would fit on an `ead of a pin," asked Skinner to get everyone's mind off of their nightmares.  
  
Tom grinned. "Skinner, I'm surprised. You don't know how to care for one? I expected you to, since you're already still a kid."  
  
That earned a small grin from everyone else.  
  
"Same could be said of you, Sawyer. However, I actually find the girl more mature than you two," Dorian said, earning a small giggle from Edie.  
  
"That, I admit, is true," Allan agreed lightheartedly. Both Tom and Skinner looked at each other and smiled. Okay, so it was true, but still.  
  
"Well, at least I'm mature enough to get back onto the decision," Tom shot back. It wasn't really all his fault he was slightly rash. Europeans need thrill in their lives, if you asked him, and what better way to show them fun than have a young American from the South and a shooter guide them?  
  
"Oi, `e got ya all there!" Skinner pointed out.  
  
Nemo sighed. Having two men who were laid-back and happened to pick people's moods up on your team was not easy to deal with. Especially when in most of your life you barely laughed.  
  
"So, any suggestions would be nice," said Allan, trying to get everyone focused, but still had a small smile on his lips.  
  
"I do have a Japanese maid in my house. She taught me a little bit of her language and culture, so I'm guessing that's the little girl's heritage. Maybe we can leave her with Signora Hanaro," offered Edie, knowing the maid would be delighted. She DID have an unusual liking to children.  
  
Murmurs of agreement from everyone filled the room.  
  
"Wait, how do you know she is a Jap?" Dorian asked, raising a black eyebrow.  
  
"Well, her looks, for starters. And, I did hear her mumbling Japanese in her sleep. Which, by the way, she should be awake now."  
  
"Yes, shouldn't she?" asked Mina, looking over to the captain and raising an eyebrow. His brow furrowed.  
  
"I would think. Patel!" he called out to his new first mate, who stepped loyally to his side.  
  
"Go check on the girl. If she is awake, call for us."  
  
He bowed, and then walked lightly away, his eyes set forward.  
  
The group turned back. Edie stared at Mina's hands, a frown on her calm face.  
  
"Signora Harker, I believe, unless I am hallucinating, that you carried a note in your hand. Morse, perhaps?" The vampire glanced up, a look of hazy remembrance upon her face.  
  
"Yes. Yes, he did slip a note into my hands before he left."  
  
Allan raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Well, what did it say?"  
  
"I do not have it with me. It must be on my desk, in my room."  
  
"Do you think-" however, before he could finish, Patel came back, nodding to his captain.  
  
"She is awake, Captain."  
  
Nemo nodded as a sign of gratitude, then turn to his comrades.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Nods from the others answered him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skinner had never wanted to take another language besides English, and this would be another good reason why. The choppy translation of Edie seemed to be uncomfortable to him, unlike the smooth, quick words of the girl.  
  
Even for 6 or 7, she was better than the German-Italian hybrid. However, it was not meant to put the shape-shifter down. After all, most of her other traits pushed away her language; her arse was really fine, though Mina's was still better.  
  
Apparently, the vampire caught the invisible man looking at her buttock, as he was wearing his cream, so she leaned over and gave him a good smack in the cheek. At least he didn't come up and grab her this time.  
  
Edie finally looked up from the girl and turned to the League, a dull look on her face.  
  
"Her name is Ojihosito Kitari. She has no family members; her sister died last night. I'm certain her, the sister's, heart was too small, as Kitari mentioned she had a hard time breathing and she was quite pale."  
  
"She herself no doubt swallowed the potion: she's blind in one eye and her legs seem unable to move," Jekyll put in, as he knelt down to examine her. Kitari shivered at the doctor's touch, hunching over to try and be as small as possible. No worries on that, since she was already small for her age.  
  
Skinner raised an eyebrow at Edie. "Oi, thought `er name was Oji-wotever?"  
  
"Japanese names are styled that you say the last name, then the first name with no pause. It's Ojihosito Kitari. Gods, you are bad with names, Signore Skinner."  
  
"All in good time, Luv. Signore, e`?" he muttered, as he shifted his hat down to cover his eyes more.  
  
Mina stalked into the room. While they had been conversing with Kitari, the vampire had gone to acquire the note from her room. Her swift glide across the room hardly attracted anyone's attention.  
  
"So, what does it say?" Allan asked, as she brushed herself off, tightening her long, scarlet trademark scarf around her neck. She raised a slender eyebrow at him before she returned back on the issue of the card.  
  
"'No doubt that you are wondering my next move in this game of chess, as I call it. Well, to put it simply, I leave another gift at dear Edie's mansion. Go there, and find another card. A location will be printed. Let's see if you make it on time. After all, I did have 8 years.'"  
  
"That's all? Go to my dwelling?" Edie asked skeptically. And she thought she fell in love with a genius.  
  
Jekyll sighed, rising to his feet. He still felt slightly fatigue, and Hyde was making an awful racket, enraged that he had not gotten revenge for his pain.  
  
{I swear, I will kill that son-of-a-bitch! I will tear his neck from his head! I will let him enjoy his last moments as a bloody cripple!}  
  
Nemo bit his lip, his only sign of uneasiness. "A game of chess, he describes this. Perhaps he has gone to another country before we were aware of this."  
  
Tom crossed his arms over his chest, his boyish blonde hair in his shadowed eyes. The lack of sleep, not to mention this Morse guy's great ego was not making the American a happier agent.  
  
Dorian looked thoughtful. "Well, I suppose we don't have much to loose going to Edie's house, now do we? Besides, we already have to drop off little bit here," he added, bobbing his head to the little Asian girl, who looked at the adults in a confused manner. Even if she understood English, this whole conversation would appear strange and idiotic to her.  
  
"Alright then. If it's settled, I purpose we do what Gray suggested. Let's move out," Allan instructed, nodding to everybody and turning to leave. He was going to make time faster by going up high and do target-practice.  
  
Nemo nodded to everyone as well, turning to input the point of destination. The others rose to their feet and left to their own rooms.  
  
All but Skinner, who was glancing at the little girl. Why was he so attached to her? He never did get along with kids all that well, not to mention she was a Jap. But, she stared up at him with her wide black eyes, one that was filmed white to show her partial mutation.  
  
He turned around to see if anybody really was watching him. Gods, if they caught him what he was about to do, he would never hear the bloody end of it.  
  
"Why the bloody `ell are Jap names so `ard to pronouce?"  
  
[S.B. note: I am not insulting, by all means, anybody of Japanese blood. I do like them, despite my heritage, and am actually respectful of them. I am not saying Japanese are evil nor bad. This is set back in the 1800's, with all that racial stuff, so I want it to fit the mood. Don't think I'm a racist!]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her brow furrowed into a frown, his unblinking azure eyes staring the book she held in her hands.  
  
Mina could already hear her enter before she even opened the door. "Do you require something from me?"  
  
Edie smiled. "Well, that proves my first inquire if vampires' hearing are superior or not." She, uninvited, strolled into the room, her clear obsidian eyes focused on the redhead vampire.  
  
"Yes, they are. Now, inform me of your desire of your visit or leave," Mina snapped, not taking her eyes off the book. Not that she was that interested, but the German-Italian hybrid was making her uncomfortable. She could feel a desire of lust coming from the shape-shifter. Almost like Dorian.  
  
"What, can't ladies chatter amongst themselves?"  
  
"I don't 'chatter' well. I find no use in that silly act. Now, either state your reason of being or depart. I'm not in the mood for anybody right now."  
  
Edie sighed. This was harder than she thought it was. Might as well come out with it.  
  
"Signora Harker. Have you had any other relationship outside of Signore Harker, Herr Dracula, or Signore Gray? I notice how the other men react towards you."  
  
"We are but a team. They feel a need to protect me, even if I have proven over and over again I need no help and I believe I assist them more than they me. After all, I am of the female sex."  
  
"But, Herr Jekyll, Herr Sawyer, and Signore Skinner," she protested, using both ways of saying 'Mr.' in German and Italian, "show feelings of lust for you, as well as Signore Gray. Surely you for them?"  
  
"I treat them as I would a brother," she repeated, never taking her eyes off her book. She was almost certain of where this was going.  
  
"So, I suppose, you wouldn't mind this?" she asked, as she leaned over, pushed the book out of the way, and pressed her lips onto Mina's.  
  
The vampire, despite knowing what would happen, was taken back in surprise. She let the hybrid's lips on hers for 5 seconds of shock before she pushed the shape-shifter back, a dark look in her eyes.  
  
Edie cocked her head to the side, a devilish gleam in her black eyes. "You said man. Never woman."  
  
Mina growled darkly. Again, she was taken advantage of. Edie Donatello had no respect. But, the main thing that caught her off guard was the fact she was in love with her? A woman in love with a woman?  
  
"I said I would treat them as I would a brother. I never said I wasn't in love with males," she sputtered out.  
  
Edie seemed to almost wilt at that. "So you HAVE found a love in this 'family' of yours, have you? I see."  
  
She sighed, staring down at the ground. "I apologize for my behavior. I suppose that is what also isolates me from humans. I care not for males, but for females.  
  
"I listened to what you said not only because you were part-vampire. After all, wouldn't I listen well to another one? But, I listened for the other reason that you and I were similar. Both of us taken advantage of by men who we thought as lovers. Both of us almost pure beasts."  
  
"Get out," snarled Mina. Her surprise and anger was pushing her vampire- self out. Taken advantage of. That would never happen to her.  
  
Edie shrugged. "I understand your rage. Fair enough. I leave you." With that, she bowed, turned, and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Edie, that was certainly productive," Edie mumbled to herself, as she passed crewmembers of the Nautilus. These men had no idea as to how lucky they were. Sure, she had seen them flirt numerously in their own way to the beautiful beast. Herr Sawyer in a boyish, American fashion. Signore Skinner, in the inappropriate touching and remarks. Signore Dorian, his seductive looks did rill ladies up, even her for a while. And Herr Jekyll had his shy, gentleman feature, with Herr Hyde and his brute strength and dirty thoughts. Not that she heard him, but the gleam that sometimes passed in Herr Jekyll's eyes of lust and darkness when he stared at Signore Harker long enough did indicate Herr Hyde.  
  
She gave a huge sigh. Perhaps she was wrong to just come out and give Signora Harker a kiss. Well, at least she revealed her lust.  
  
She stopped abruptly. Checking to make sure no one was watching, she began to focus onto a cat.  
  
The usual transformation, despite always being in a different sequence, was so common to her; she was a cat a little faster than she thought it would take her to be. She began to run back into her room, locking the door as if to keep her thoughts inside.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
No, no, NO! Mina is no gay, kay? NOT GAY. Only Edie is. I'm pairing Mina and Jekyll up, kay? Good, glad we got that cleared. If you have anything else you are disturbed about, tell me, please. I apologize for the long update. 


	8. Burnt Remains

Yay, reviews! Anyways, remember, I don't own LXG, though I wish I owned Jekyll and Mina, for they would be doing things R-rated right now. Erm, enough of an insane Jekyll/Mina supporter! =^-^= Meow!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kitari giggled. She really couldn't help it; the man who had saved her was doing an imitation of the old man that had been in the room before. Not that she understood a word of what the old man was saying before, but his accent was hilarious, and the invisible man was mimicking him perfectly.  
  
Skinner grinned as well. He was actually having a lot of fun with this. Time to do Tom.  
  
"'Listen, t`ese are my guns. You touch `em, I blow your brains out'," he said.  
  
What he didn't realize was that Tom had just stepped into the room, his arms crossed in front of him, a dark look in his eyes. He wasn't THAT obsessed with his guns that he would kill someone.  
  
Kitari noticed him and tried to grab Skinner's attention. She started to point behind Skinner, making small noises.  
  
"Behind you!" she said in Japanese, which was not at all helpful, as Skinner had no other language besides English.  
  
"'Look at me, I'm t`e American with guns. I'm so special.'"  
  
"A-hem."  
  
Skinner jumped about 2 feet, turning around to see the agent standing behind him, a slender blonde eyebrow raised questioningly.  
  
"Having fun?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oi mate, no need to get all worked up about t`at. Jus` passin` time wit little bit `ere."  
  
"I see. And your idea of passing time is to imitate us?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Then try to act more like us. Hey, try Dorian."  
  
Skinner smiled widely. Oh, imitating Gray would be fun to him.  
  
"A`right. 'Look a` me, I'm Gray.'"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, the real Dorian Gray was searching for Henry Jekyll. He had already checked his room, and no sign of him. And the other place you would find him was in the library of the Nautilus.  
  
It was not too unusual to find Jekyll in the library. If he wasn't in his room, you would be sure to find him reading. It was like his second room.  
  
Dorian raised a slender black eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. He probably wouldn't get another chance like this. The doctor was so jumpy. Scaring him might make him jump about 4 feet in the air.  
  
Quietly, the immortal snuck up behind the doctor. He didn't even notice Dorian. His shadowed eyes were concentrating more on the book he held in his hands; that, and the fact he was arguing with Hyde, as usual.  
  
"Doctor?" Dorian asked, tapping Jekyll's shoulder. He was almost correct: Jekyll gave a small gasp, jumping a foot in the air, and turning around frantically in his chair. He gave a small sigh of relief when he saw that it was just Gray.  
  
"M-Mr. G-gray, I apologize, b-but c-can you p-please not do that a-again?" he asked, clutching his chest with his hand. God, he wouldn't be able to relax for another 20 minutes.  
  
"My apologies, Doctor Jekyll. I had no idea that you were so deeply interested in your book, or with Hyde." He actually did; however, he wouldn't let poor Jekyll know. After all, what fun would that be?  
  
"What are you reading? Anything of my interest?"  
  
"Oh, I-I don't think so," Jekyll remarked shyly, rubbing the spine of the book.  
  
"Hm, I pry it out of you. Just wanted to know." Dorian took the seat next to Jekyll on his left, stroking his small cane-sword, staring at the split- persona with an immense look in his eyes.  
  
{Worm. I hate his betraying arse. He even insults the lowest of insects.}  
  
"Quiet, Edward, everyone makes mistakes," muttered the doctor; unaware he had spoken out loud. A slender, cool black eyebrow was raised slightly.  
  
"Hyde, is it? How is he holding up?" The question brought Jekyll out of his argument. Nervous eyes met confident.  
  
The doctor soon felt Hyde's rage control his temper. Soon, his was scowling darkly, so unlike himself, at the clean immortal, and spat out, "Mind your own business, Gray."  
  
"Excuse me?" Dorian inquired, rising to his feet in a threatening manner. Jekyll snapped back, clapping a hand to his forehead.  
  
"My apologies," he murmured softly, staring at the ground. "Forgive me, Dorian. I'm a little out of shape after that absorption."  
  
For once, Dorian's gaze on the doctor softened, resting onto the chair again. "I sympathize and apologize myself, Doctor. I, too, am not so patient as before."  
  
{Were you ever, scum? You may dress neat, but all you hide is dirt and dead,} Hyde dryly commented.  
  
{Hyde, shut up. I am not in the mood for any comment made of you. Bugger off.}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
Allan looked up at his friend, raising a gray eyebrow. "Beg pardon?"  
  
Captain Nemo sighed. Not that it was pleasant to talk about death, but he, like any other human, was curious of death. Even for a man who was used to the experience and thought none about it. But, for a reason, today it seemed interesting.  
  
"I mean not to pry into the experience, but what was death?"  
  
The old hunter sighed. He put down his tea he was sipping and crossed his arms across his chest. The Indian, as well, set down his and stared intently at Quartermain.  
  
"I suppose, if it's any interest to you.  
  
The first I saw was white and black, mixed. Like the forces of evil and good crashing against each other. Then, I felt myself materialize, like bits.  
  
"I...saw my son. He held out his hand, then, suddenly, pulled it back. I remember, scenery of a building and a clear scene of Africa, with his tombstone and mine behind him. My tombstone disappeared, then it was like I went back in time. I saw all my events in my life, while I changed.  
  
"I went from a baby to a child, to a young adult, to finally adult, then to my age when I died, then I was back in Africa, with you all staring at me."  
  
Nemo blinked. A minute of silence passed between the two men before a crewmate, Patel, walked in.  
  
"Captain, we will be at Madam Donatello's in 3 hours."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of them assembled out, Skinner carrying the little girl in his arms. With some coaching from Mina, he was able to carry her properly, instead of the way one would hold an object. Of course, he handled items better than children.  
  
Luckily for them all, Edie was able to find a quicker way to her home by water, so they would be able to walk to her house for half an hour.  
  
Jekyll did notice the distance between the two ladies, but decided, wisely, not to call attention to it. Besides, he wasn't really complaining as he was walking next to the beautiful vampire (what man would? Come on; raise your hands if you would complain.).  
  
He looked to the left to see Tom enlightening Edie about America and his youth. Even he found some interest in it. How much fun it must have been to be child with woods and friends to explore. He winced, glancing back at Kitari; sorry that she would not be allowed to enjoy that experience.  
  
Skinner, who was walking along side of them, laughed loudly, as Tom finished his story of deceiving the boys of his childhood to whitewash his fence for him. Even he could see Mina and Allan crack a small grin. He could feel himself chuckle quietly.  
  
{Huh. Just a childish prank,} huffed Hyde.  
  
"What's that smell?" Dorian inquired. The scent of burnt ashes filled Jekyll's nose. He crinkled it, as Edie, frowning nervously, began to jog to her mansion.  
  
The doctor glanced at the vampire, who shrugged. Both then followed after her, as did the others.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tom asked.  
  
"THE SON OF A BITCH!" came the cry of Edie. Her voice told Jekyll she was on the verge of tears. He hurried to her side, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.  
  
The mansion she and Mina had described to him was in ruins.  
  
Scattered pieces of wood and furniture laid at their feet, as small, weakening fires began to die down in the wind. From what he could tell, a bomb had gone off, right in the middle. There was no chance of anybody surviving. There wasn't even much of a floor, let alone a roof, so they were able to see the ground, where everything was at least black from the blast.  
  
"I swear, I will kill that bastard!" Edie snarled under her breath. Not really using any sense at all, she rose to her feet and began to run to the building; perhaps hoping to see her maids?  
  
"My god. Do you feel the air? He probably reeked the place of his gas, then blew it up," Mina observed softly. She frowned. "I smell blood from the ground. Perhaps he killed some of them?"  
  
She dropped to her knees, dusting the blown bits of wood away, uncovering what looked to be a torn-off piece of human flesh. She closed her eyes, and moaned softly. Jekyll, not really having much of an idea on what to do, leaned over and gave her a half-hug squeeze. Probably not too comforting to her, but she didn't complain.  
  
Skinner, Tom, and Dorian walked over. The immortal gave a low whistle. "Morse probably did this to more countries."  
  
Dorian looked back to see Allan heading their way, going also into the exploded mansion. Nemo followed right behind him, however stopping at what was the entrance.  
  
He sighed, bowing respectively, as he did with any death. Dorian guessed he was chanting something in Hindu.  
  
Jekyll and Mina looked up to see Edie, teary-eyed, walked from the wreckage. She stormed towards them all, rubbing her arms tightly and, for once, emotional.  
  
"I...hate...that...bastard. That poor excuse for an organism, I swear, I will kill him with my own bare hands."  
  
Tom sighed. He knew exactly how she felt. She had lived with humans who had actually accepted her and followed her, almost like friends. Now, they were taken away from her. Like Huck from him. He bowed respectively as well.  
  
"Hey. If you wanna cry, go ahead," Tom muttered softly, walking over to her and stroked her hair in a reassuring way. She sniffed, glanced up at him, and shook her head furiously.  
  
Allan and Nemo both came back. "No survivors."  
  
Skinner bit his lip. Kitari, confused to the situation, as only a 6-year- old, cocked her head to the side. She was half-blind, and spoke and understood another language, so her child innocence came to full play here.  
  
"Bloody `ell. Sorry, Edie, `bout all `is."  
  
Allan sighed. He unfolding the only thing not damaged. Must have been left after the explosion.  
  
"Well, I found this note in the ruble. Says 'Just taken your pawn out. See if you or I will be the one to knock any more pieces down. The next is in America, in Boston. I've already let the gas out. Try and get the bomb out, and set the gas for reverse.'"  
  
"Boston!? America!? Dammit!" Tom cursed, stomping the ground darkly.  
  
"Already? How much time would it have been?" Mina asked. Dorian shook his head.  
  
"A little too late. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I doubt we can do it."  
  
Tom glared darkly at the handsome immortal. Sheesh, talk about negative. "Hey, Gray, we may not have all the time in the world, but we can do this. For once, try not to weigh the bad tidings."  
  
"You have that much of hope?" Allan questioned. He truly was amazed at his determination. Americans, in his opinion, had too much hope for things.  
  
"Of course. Maybe we can increase the percentage if we stop chatting and get to it."  
  
Nemo nodded. "He is right about that, I shall admit."  
  
Allan said, "Alright then. If it's settled, then, let's go. Next stop, America."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Short, and a long update, I really apologize about that! 


	9. Onward Boston! Onward Complaints of Mors...

Okay, I'm soooooo sorry about the delay! But, school, you know (Grrr, WE HATES IT!!!!)  
  
You know what's weird? I was reading a dentist book (DON'T ASK!!!), and I saw a letter to R. Skinner, dated in 1899. How strange is that?  
  
Erm, anyways.  
  
Steffi-333: Of course! Here you go! "Hands you Jekyll and Skinner dolls" Wish I could give the real ones out, but I can't. Thanks!  
  
Lily Knotwise of Michel D: Thanks for the tip! And, my dad's Italian, well half, but he told me. I think Senorita is "Miss" in Spanish. I don't know. I'll ask him again. But, Spanish and Italian are similar.  
  
Drakena the Destroyer: "blushes" I am a Jekyll/Mina fan, I admit it. But, thanks!  
  
Clez: Thank you! They will! THANK YOU FOR BEING SO KINNNNNNNND!!! :D =^-^=  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It took a full two days to arrive in Boston.  
  
Now, naturally, it would most likely be quite a boring trip; however, somehow, the members seemed to occupy themselves without insanity exploding. Of course, they have had experience with long trips, so they were patient; even Skinner and Tom had managed to keep themselves busy.  
  
Even from these few days she spent with the League, Edie could almost predict the men's movements. It could help she often spied on the League with her small morphs, which, luckily for her, they didn't know about. She had no business, actually, to watch them, but they interested her.  
  
Today, however, she stayed in her cabin. She had just a visit from a crewmate, telling her they would be docking in an hour. She could wait that long.  
  
She stared at the note in her hands, which she had read for the past days. She had recovered it from Signore Neil's corpse, without the League's knowing. She had no intention of letting them read this.  
  
Richard had written to her a mocking note. It just told her he knew she would join them; apparently she did have a soft side, etc. It was like words of venom.  
  
She gripped the note tightly. He had mocked her in her sex change in the note. He had no right to. He was the one who made her change after all, so what was he talking about?  
  
The last thing he had written was "Sight is quite a precious sense, is it not? Savor it."  
  
What was THAT riddle supposed mean? What, did he mean to show her eyes he cut out the next time they met? Good lord.  
  
She heaved a long sigh. Crumbling up the letter, she threw the words of hell itself away, never looking at it again. She let herself listen to the yells of Signore Skinner running down the hall, chased by the cook. He had tried to steal an apple again. Of course, a floating apple is pretty noticeable, so she had no doubt the cook only took a minute to realize Skinner's thievery. After all, having an invisible thief onboard did make you cautious. He made Edie copy Signora Mina in bolting her door, seeing as he was a pervert.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Strange. Boston seemed to be all right, what with the exception that nobody was out. It didn't have the air of sickness in it.  
  
Tom, having being sent out with Skinner to track the bombs, as Edie flew overhead as a hawk, peered at his surroundings. The east coast really WAS different from Missouri. Even the clouds overhead were a dreary gray, like you would usually see in London. Well, at least he was in his native country.  
  
Skinner, of course, looked around for anything of interest to him. He had donned on his face paint and coat, so he was seeable. Good thing. Tom didn't want to look crazy, talking to thin air. However, there needed to be people to have the thought of crazy.  
  
"Where is everybody?" he pondered, frowning. He looked up to see Edie started to descend down towards them. She landed on the ground, undergoing her usual, unattractive transformation. He shuddered. It was a little better than Jekyll's to Hyde, but probably not a good trick to perform in front of people.  
  
"Well, I have located both of them. One's behind a general store, in the alleyway. Another's located to the far south of it, near the bar. I can't tell which was which, but I'm at least guessing the one to be blown up is the bar on, the other's the one with the reversal potion."  
  
"I think the bomb at the general store has the mutation."  
  
"Wot? Wot make's ya say t`at?" Skinner asked, still scanning the area.  
  
Tom sighed. "There's no sense of sickness in the air. Can't you feel it?"  
  
Edie frowned at her feet. "Yet, that still doesn't explain the lack of humans. Where are they?"  
  
"Maybe it's Sunday," Skinner pointed out, rearranging his hat. "`Guess I gotta pray when I get back."  
  
Tom scowled. Normally, he would have agreed to this comment, but for now, this was serious for him. After all, it was his home. Well, not TECHNICALLY his home, but his country at least.  
  
"Perhaps we should report this to Signore Quartermain?" Edie asked, breaking the tension before it even started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Allan didn't like the sound of their report.  
  
If they triggered the bomb, it might release the mutation. If they didn't, maybe the people of Boston really were mutated and would perish.  
  
"Maybe we should knock on people's doors and see if they're effected," Dorian commented sarcastically, earning a glare from Nemo.  
  
He began to pace up and down. Everybody was there, deciding on what to do. He knew they would split up into two groups, four in each. Harker, Hyde, Skinner, and Sawyer would be in one. They had two leaders, Sawyer and Harker; a fighter, Hyde; and someone to try to disarm the bomb, Skinner.  
  
He, Gray, Donatello, and Nemo got the other bomb, the one they were trying to figure out. Gray and Donatello would be their fighters; Allan would be fighting, but would be the one to locate them; Nemo would be the one to activate or disarm the bomb.  
  
Donatello stared at the window outside. She was watching for any movement in the city. It was still, like a statue town. That's what frightened him. Damn Morse.  
  
"Perhaps I could try to get create the reversal potion. I have collected some of the mutation, so I can make the remedy. Or, at least, try to. That way, if you do make a mistake, we have a back-up," Harker suggested, though a doubtful in her plan.  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
"I could g-go with Gray's idea. You know, check a few people to see if they're ill or not," Jekyll implied, eager to be of an assistance.  
  
Again, Allan shook his head. There were no ideas that sounded good enough. If they checked at people, they would need to show the existence of the Nautilus. For both their and the people's sake, he wanted no risk.  
  
Checking the bomb to see a label was out of the question, before it was even mentioned. He was certain Morse, despite his insanity, would never do something THAT idiotic. Would he?  
  
He glanced back at Donatello's long black braid. He had hoped she was able to sense the mutation, seeing how she was 'born' from it. Yet, she had not said much since they arrived back on the ship after seeing the destruction of the mansion. He didn't mean to sound cruel, but he would pull her over and try to explain to her to get over it. She still had a gracious heart; they all did, but only Sawyer and her had the courage to show it emotionally. The others just kept it to themselves.  
  
"I guess we'll take the risk. We're not going to activate it."  
  
That statement from Allan brought confusion from everyone. Looks of doubt came upon their faces.  
  
"Is that safe? What if it is the incorrect choice?" Harker asked. [S.B.: By the by, I'm only calling them by their first name, seeing how it is Allan's POV. I will refer to their first names or last names, depending on the POV. Remember, POV: name. Got it? Good. Just making sure you all got it.]  
  
Allan raised an eyebrow in her direction. "I didn't exactly say we were going to disarm it. We're going to do nothing, just get there. After you all deactivate the other bomb, at least one of you should run towards up, scouting the area, maybe checking into windows to see the people."  
  
"Oi, I know I'm gonna enjoy THAT! I'll do that task," Skinner hooted, chuckling. The hunter just KNEW the pervert was thinking of women in their bedclothes.  
  
"Skinner, shut up," the League cried in unison, save Allan, who was still waiting to finished. Good grief, the things he put up with.  
  
"If there seems to be no sign of bother, then report to us so we can perhaps disarm it. If there is disturbance, then we'll activate it."  
  
"The tasks this man appoints us," Gray dryly commented. For giving them these tedious tasks, not to mention absorbing some of his immortality, he would get the son of a bitch back. He'll see to it that he dies a long, painful death.  
  
At this point, Allan agreed with Gray. He was getting quite bothersome what with his riddles and metaphors. He sighed.  
  
"Alright. We'll begin in the evening. That should give us plenty of time to prepare." Seeing how it was noon, six hours seemed to be an all right time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dorian stepped out of the meeting room. He didn't understand why the League was so into keeping themselves a secret. They battled twice on a street full of people, so why bother now with it for a third time? Wasn't there a saying, "Third time's the charm"?  
  
He glanced around his surroundings, smirking when he saw Ms. Donatello exit out, walking in the direction towards her room.  
  
He stepped lightly towards her, tapping her on the shoulder. She whipped around, relieved it was only him.  
  
"Yes? You require something?"  
  
He grinned at her. This was what got him hot. Aggressiveness, no-nonsense, animalistic. Both women onboard really were a League of their own.  
  
"Not much. I was just wondering what was wrong. You haven't spoken much these past two days. Care to try me?"  
  
She sighed. He reminded her so much of Morse. From what the others told her, he was a traitor, he used Signora Harker and other women, and he still didn't repent his sins. He was the last person she wanted to talk to this about.  
  
"I doubt you can grasp my situation, Signore Gray."  
  
"Hmm, you spoke perfect English before, now you're starting to switch to your nationalities. Spicing up us Brits?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes. Cocky bastard.  
  
"Perhaps I am. I am just adding ethnicity besides English onboard this ship."  
  
"I believe I get enough already from dear Captain Nemo. And he's Asian."  
  
"Kapitän Nemo does have the right to add his culture onboard his own ship. Didn't you steal his pod, by the way?"  
  
His mouth twitched into a smile. "Yes, but that's was when I was opposing the League."  
  
"What made you come back, dare I ask?"  
  
"Eh, I suppose no where to go, they found me, I did betray them, so I owed them for their generosity."  
  
She scoffed. This man in debt? He actually paid them back? She didn't believe it.  
  
"Where did your parents come from?" he asked, changing the subject. He was interested in her.  
  
"My father is from Rome, while my mother originated from Heidelberg. Just for your information," she added, stopping him in asking the second question, "I do have a younger brother, which I have no information, after I left home when I was 19 and he was 14. There. My family's story."  
  
He smiled. "Interesting." Here, he gathered up the usual energy it took to ask a woman to bed, which for him, it took none. Females often fell under his charming spell. He leaned over into her ear.  
  
"Would you like to follow me to my room? That is, on my bed?" he whispered, sending shivers down her back. She pulled away.  
  
"Very subtle," she said sarcastically. "But, I have no interest in you. If you'll excuse me," she curtly nodded to him, gliding to her room.  
  
He chuckled at her retreating back. "That's the second time a girl turned me down. I think I'm too old." With that, he left to his own room, still not giving up on both Mina and Edie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahh! This is so frustrating!" Mina grumpily cried, setting herself onto Jekyll's bed, angrily, yet still gracefully at the same time. She had asked Dr. Jekyll to allow her into his room just to let off steam by talking.  
  
He didn't blame her; yet, as he usually felt when he was around her, he was a little uncomfortable. Just shyness, with the perverted thoughts of Hyde in his mind, was all it is.  
  
{Come on. You'll never get a chance like this! Seduce her to sex. You know I want it, vise versa.}  
  
{No. Leave me alone Hyde. I will not do such a thing.}  
  
{You're probably right. You'll screw it all up, worm, knowing you.}  
  
He glanced back at her, who had crossed her arms in front of her, her azure blue eyes closed almost dreamily.  
  
"Mrs. Harker?"  
  
She opened her eyes, a little startled. "Excuse me, doctor. I just-" she sighed, stopping her sentence.  
  
He bit his lip nervously. He had no idea how to make a conversation with her. "U-um, well, at least we really don't have to deal with the bomb."  
  
Her eyes snapped back at him. Her mouth tightened. "Yes, I know. Yet, I can't help but feel helpless. Suppose we make a mistake?"  
  
His flickered around his room, save the mirror he had. He shuffled towards her, sitting on his bed, next to her. He tried not to make any physical contact, which was hard, what with Hyde in his mind and all.  
  
"I trust Mr. Quartermain's decision. There may be times were I do not fully agree with him, but he has more experience than I, so I put my faith in both you and him."  
  
She looked up, surprised at his words. "Excuse me?"  
  
He blinked, shocked at himself as well. "U-u-um, well, I a-assume you will be the leader of our group."  
  
She stared at the ground. "I expected Tom to lead us."  
  
"I'll follow both of you."  
  
His words were somewhat comforting. She looked back at him, a smile coming onto her face.  
  
********************************************************************** 


	10. The Females from Hell

THANK YOU ALL! Anyways, I know, barely any action, and no, Jekyll did not make out with Mina! (Though I wish he did. ^^) I will soon have a romantic scene, but I will try to make it as PG-13 as possible. Expect it two chapters from now!  
  
Question: Do you all like the fact I made Edie gay? I wanted to make my OC's different, but I don't know if that's good or bad. Please tell me if I should change her in any way possible. THANK YOU ALL IF YOU DO! I NEED HELP, both mentally and in the book.  
  
Clez: Thanks! "Blushes" I actually didn't think it was all planned-out, but thank you! You're so nice!  
  
Etcetera Kit: @.@ I'll try to fix the modern stuff, sorry about modern inputs. I'm not good at that. Anyways, sorry about the cliffie! I just had to stop there! Don't worry! Romance scene in two chapters!  
  
Steffi-333: Heh, I think most of us who hate Dorian would want to do that! ^^ Just don't throw it at me... Anyways, you're welcome!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
It was quite a chilly night, but the uncanny silence made it worse. Being cautious, the League had decided to bring their fighting weapons, but had not really planned to use them at all.  
  
Madam Donatello and Dr. Jekyll had not transformed, but Edie was prepared with an alpha female Hyena, the most ferocious females, yet gentle mothers among mammals, while Dr. Jekyll took at least two potions. Hyde was still fuming about tearing Morse's neck when they saw him.  
  
Nemo had not taken the risk of bringing his crew, leaving them behind; ready to go in case of any mayhem, though Mr. Gray had said he was overacting. His response was to glare at the immortal coldly, which made him leave with a scoffing look on his face, as the patient captain cursed in Indian.  
  
Speaking of Mr. Gray... He turned around to glance at the other two behind him and Allan, whom he was just recently discussing the bomb with.  
  
Madam Donatello walked swiftly and silently, her head up; her long trousers showed her slender legs, which Mr. Gray was staring at intensely, he noticed. She turned around and glanced back at the immortal, who grinned and winked at her.  
  
She had no reason to be on Morse's side, but that had also been the case for Gray. Captain Nemo, with all his calm, patient energy, couldn't help but feel suspicious of the 30-year-old mutant. She had repeated over and over again she detested humans, and would sometimes, here and there, glare at the three "normal" humans of the League. If normal was even in their vocabulary.  
  
Mr. Gray, well, he had always felt a foreboding presence when he was trusted, though Nemo felt no shadow hanging over him. Perhaps he was telling the truth, perhaps he wasn't.  
  
He turned back to Mr. Quartermain, whose keen, almost hawk-like eyes peered into the gloom. Being at night to avoid any signs that they had been here, it was hard for them all to see in the dark; he had just been lucky to see Gray staring at her legs. Nemo scoffed. The other team had been lucky to have Madam Harker on their side, seeing how she was a vampire and all.  
  
"Alright. We should be there now," Madam Donatello whispered in the darkness, starting to come up next to them, as Mr. Gray followed.  
  
Sure enough, there was just about enough moonlight (it was a half-moon) to show the sign of the general store; only one store hung around it, while the rest was open area, so he hoped nobody, by chance, would come out.  
  
Right next to the store was a small shadowed shape: a bomb. Mr. Gray started towards it, yet Mr. Quartermain's hand flew out to stop him.  
  
"Don't move. There's another presence here," he whispered.  
  
"He's right." It was a lady's voice. Nemo whipped his head to Madam Donatello, who frowned at him with a confused look. It had not been her; it was another lady.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Well, that certainly was easy," Mina commented lightly, as they had reached the bar. The small bomb was hidden cunningly under broken bottles of alcohol. She started towards it, Tom following right behind her.  
  
Jekyll hesitated slightly, before following the two, glancing nervously around his surroundings, as he stroked his vial in his pocket. Skinner was glancing as well, but had not chose to follow the three; he was certain of another presence.  
  
His eyes were keen, not as good as Allan's, but good enough to detect things misplaced; being a thief, he had to have them.  
  
He twirled around to look behind him. A small figure stood right in front of him. He gulped, so glad he had not decided to smear himself in paint.  
  
He guessed the person was about 13 or 14, give or take. He couldn't see the outline well; his eyes were adjusted to darkness, but this person had donned on a black outfit, so it blended into the surroundings well.  
  
Sweat began to pour down his face, as the person started towards him. He didn't know whether to sound an alarm or to stay still. If he yelped, that would give away his position; he didn't want that. But, then the other three wouldn't know.  
  
He turned around to try and tell his friends quietly, but he doubted that would work. Still, knowing if a person's there or not was better than a sneak attack.  
  
A firm clunk came down on his head hard. He groaned, dropping to his feet. He gazed up drowsily, stars in his vision. The person, with a long staff in his hands, was walking towards his friends. Now.  
  
"Mates, be`ind you!" his hazy cry came. Mina turned around just in time to dodge the swift blow coming at her. Skinner could easily see her eyes flare to red, her hair curling wildly.  
  
Tom rolled onto the ground to dodge his blow, snatching out his two small pistols and cocked in his hands in a swift motion. His blonde hair was shaken off, but that was not his main concern.  
  
Jekyll also managed to dodge the blow, though not as swift. He dug out his potion, gripping it tightly, as the voice of Hyde came into his mind to take revenge on the kid.  
  
The kid turned to face them all (all four were on either side of it; Skinner in front, Tom on his left, Mina and Jekyll on his right), and now Skinner could see it clearly.  
  
Seething silvery-violet eyes of hated glared out of a mess of long, brown hair that was tied back into messy bun. A leather black jacket, as long and just the same as Skinner's, was around its shoulders, with a baggy, velvet blue shirt underneath. Baggy black pants covered its legs, as a headband came around her forehead.  
  
It was hard to tell whether the dark kid was female or male. She seemed to have hardened features and wore clothes that you wouldn't naturally see a girl her age. Yet, she was slender and light enough to see the feminine side. Either she developed breasts really slowly, or she had too baggy of clothes to see. (Yes, Skinner would of course be noticing that.)  
  
Jekyll shakily rose to his feet, loosening his vest and shirt (he had decided not to waste another jacket), as Mina, vampire and ready to let hell loose, jumped gracefully to her feet, snarling darkly.  
  
Skinner, as well, was prepared for a sneak attack, as Tom kneeled quietly and calmly, reminding the invisible thief almost of Allan.  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes at her assailants, producing another quarter stick from her back, her hands ready to counter any move of her opponents.  
  
Mina struck first. Whipping out her daggers, she began to twist and turn this way and that, trying to slash at the girl's face. This, she blocked with the staffs; she shoved one into the vampire's stomach, heaving her against the wall of the bar.  
  
She whipped around and tried to take a swipe at Tom. The agent was able to dodge, along with getting at least hit at her; one bullet swished just passed her arm, drawing blood.  
  
Yet, she didn't care. She brushed it off, now focused on the transformed Hyde next to her, whom had changed during the small action. The process must be getting faster or Skinner just didn't notice it anymore.  
  
Here, the David-Goliath effect took place. Hyde swiped at her, roaring as spit flew from his mouth. She jumped nimbly out of the way, whacking his large arms quickly and firmly out of the way. It didn't really hurt him, more like a sharp smack a mother gives to a disobeying child, but it made him angry. He snarled, charging at her. A swift punch into her stomach sent her flying as she did to Mina, though this was easier for Hyde to do, instead of the force the girl had to put in to do that to the vampire.  
  
She jumped up to her feet, her hair even more tangled up than before. The four adults faced the girl. Her voice, soft, almost emotionless, cooed out from the darkness, like that of a pigeon's coo:  
  
"My name is Blaise. I am here to exterminate you from Master Morse's plans."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A woman stepped out from the darkness, causing the men to whip out their weapons; Edie crossed her arms over her breasts, ready to transform any minute now.  
  
The woman was actually quite beautiful for 27, what with her long, golden- red hair that hung at her shoulders. Twin sets of glinting blood-red eyes gleamed bright from the pale hair. A flowing black cape rested on her shoulders, as a vest, the same kind Sawyer would wear, was closed across her chest. A tight, white shirt that only reached her elbows was underneath, with tight, long black pants.  
  
She smiled grimly, cocking a pale eyebrow; why did that seem so familiar to Dorian? He searched his brain for memories of her.  
  
"I'm Eve Reamers. I'm going to assume you're half of the League?"  
  
No response came. Dorian started to unsheathe his sword. She looked so familiar.  
  
"Wondering who I am, Mr. Dorian Gray? I was the same person who brought you back."  
  
He blinked, confused. She was the one?  
  
"You said a friend brought you back," Allan muttered under his breath.  
  
"I said that so it wouldn't sound so suspicious. I have no idea who the bloody hell she is!" Dorian snapped back, keeping his dark eyes on her, who pouted scornfully.  
  
"You ungrateful immortal. I did all that work, so you could not remember me?"  
  
"How did you get me back?" Dorian shot back.  
  
She grinned shadily. "Before Richard started this whole dispute, he took at least three females and inputted the mutation. I, from Spain, was given the power to take and give life, along with giving sicknesses. Ester Boiavis, a French-African hybrid, received animal abilities, like strength and speed, along with communication. She's been in a fire, two of her arms burned off; the potion was able to revive more powerful arms. And you've already met Willow, or Ursula Jason. You know she received the power to manipulate.  
  
"Since then, we've been his most loyal of soldiers. He asked me to revive you so you all could actually put up a fight."  
  
Allan narrowed his eyes. Apparently ego at Morse's place ran high. Where did they come up with these names? "Well then, you still can't be all THAT powerful, now can you?"  
  
Her grinned was still plastered on her face, as she whipped out two long blades. She cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No matter how hard they hit, the girl called Blaise would counter their hits easily and quickly. Bringing one staff down hard on Tom, she took the other one and slammed it against Mina. She took down Hyde and Skinner as well.  
  
She glared at them all, as Hyde rose to his feet. Now he really would kill this girl. He roared, running full speed at her.  
  
"I will kill you, bitch!" Jekyll decided it best not to argue with him. The brute slammed a large fist into her face, which sent her flying back. She narrowed her strange eyes at him, for some reason smiling evilly. She held out her right arm to reveal a large, mutated hand. Four claws substituted for fingers, as the index finger, bigger than them all together, gleamed in the moonlight, as she started towards them and slashed at his torso.  
  
She then stood just about 2 feet from the bomb. The small grin was still on her face.  
  
"Master Morse does not really care one way or another if this town is doomed or not. He just wants you all out of the picture for now. When you all are through, THEN he'll really begin the mutation outbreak."  
  
She chuckled. "Just to let you know, the bomb the other half is fighting? That's the one about to explode. You all have 30 minutes before this town goes 'boom'. There was nothing wrong with this town; they just heard the threat and decided staying indoors would be safe. Think you can make it? They're still fighting."  
  
She gave one more giggle, as she took off. The four of them rose to their feet.  
  
"So you mean ta tell me t`is `ere's a fake?!" Skinner cried in anguish. What a waste of time!  
  
Tom brushed away blood from the corner of his lip. "Most likely, it's 28 minutes now. C`mon!" He then, despite being fatigue, started to run to the other bomb. Lucky for them the bar was close to the store, but still, if she said the others were fighting, who knew how long would it be before they disarmed it? Besides, it was a 9-minute run to the store.  
  
The others reluctantly rose to their feet as well. Lucky for them, Hyde still had about 14 more minutes until Jekyll would come back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Edie snarled. Having just transformed into a hyena, she was just taking on Eve.  
  
The female Hyena was known for being the Alpha leader of her pack, choosing the best male to birth 14 pups. Despite her strong jaws and ferocious attitude, she was the gentlest mother with her teeth.  
  
She leaped onto the mutant's back, trying desperately to sink her teeth into Eve's neck. She was thrown off, giving Allan a shot, which he took. Nemo and Dorian jumped in with their swords, which she countered with her own two blades. Oh, how she loved her job.  
  
"Come now, surely you all are better than this?" She chided.  
  
For a response, Dorian slashed at her stomach, as Nemo took a swipe at her left arm. Edie slammed into her legs, pushing her back against the wall, giving Allan a clear shot of her.  
  
She screamed, as the bullet hit home at her leg. She glowered at them all, rising to her feet and prepared to give a finishing blow when she knocked back down again from a large force.  
  
He surprised the others as much as he surprised her. Hyde was standing in front of her, pretty much over-taking her. The brute snarled at her, giving another blow.  
  
Allan looked up to see the others follow. "What the bloody hell are you all doing?" he asked.  
  
Tom ran up to him. "The other one's a dud. This one's about to explode. There is no mutation in both the city and the bomb. We have maybe 20 or 19 minutes. Skinner's already on it."  
  
Sure enough, Skinner had leapt to the bomb, trying his best to disarm it. Allan swirled to face Nemo, nodding and pointing to go help Skinner. The Indian nodded, running to the invisible man's aide.  
  
Mina and Edie were now both attacking Eve, who answered attacks with her swords. For such a small battle, it really was intriguing.  
  
******************************************************************** 


	11. A Vampire Foe

YAHHHHH!!!! Sorry about the update delay! But, a little busy with a story I've been trying to write, I kinda forgot. =^-^= Forgive me! Anyways, new chapter.  
  
Oh yeah, this chapter will be short, but not sweet; horrible, in fact. Sorry, I'm in a rush for updating, so forgive me.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Eve was not at all amused. She already was jeered at from her performance before of robbing a bank for money.  
  
She suddenly smiled, blocking a punch from Hyde. Of course. Master Morse never said they had to fight them all single-handedly; she would leave the League distracted with a small foot soldier. After all, they had already wasted enough time with the dud they believed to go boom.  
  
She glanced back at the bomb and cursed the Devil's Luck; two of their companions have already started trying to disarm the bomb. Dammit!  
  
She came back to the vampire, who was trying to slash her face, which she succeeded by taking a swipe at her cheek. Eve stumbled back, glaring hatred at the redhead.  
  
"Is that all you have? I expected better!"  
  
"What are you complaining about? We're the ones winning here!" Tom's voice broke in, still trying to get a clear shot without injuring Dorian, Hyde, Mina, and Edie. Allan had decided to go check on Nemo and Skinner's progress, which they had only 10 minutes left.  
  
She began to sweat from frustration; she had no other choice but to use him. She gave Dorian a clean swipe with her blade, leaping onto a lone crate. She would be able to climb onto a pile of crates that was next to a building to get away.  
  
She smirked. "Sorry, Morse is calling for me. However, I promise to leave you a friend to fill in my place! Calvin!"  
  
She was so glad Morse had allowed her to take Calvin with her, who had hidden in the shadows. She blew them a mocking kiss, then disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Mina started forward, only to be knocked down by a gloved hand. Snarling, she and the others were greeted with shock to see a handsome blonde man looming over the fallen vampire, his cold blue eyes glimmering with lust.  
  
"So you're the one Dracula's knocked up, eh? He said to us all you were like fire, something he never had before."  
  
He looked up to see Tom, Dorian, and Edie (as a hyena) glaring. Mina was even worse. Hearing the name of the 'man' who had brought her curse on her, she glowered with hate, springing up to her feet gracefully. She whipped out her faithful daggers.  
  
Hyde started forward. He was glad that Jekyll had enough courage to bring two; during the whole Eve battle, he had to transform back into the weak doctor, taking another potion. He had maybe 8 or 9 minutes left, the same time as the bomb.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow, a little shocked when he saw the brute charge towards him. He snarled, his face soon becoming a face familiar to Mina's. His eyes had blinked to blood red.  
  
He growled demonically, revealing his white fangs. He swiftly, with bats trailing behind him, dodged Hyde, running straight towards Allan, Skinner, and Nemo.  
  
Tom took his twin pistols, going for distractions. He fired them rapidly, hitting the vampire's shoulders; he screamed in pain, turning around to glower at the American. He changed his mind for the other three's blood, going for the youngest member.  
  
Tom frowned, trying to reload. Edie rolled her canine-eyes, leaping onto Calvin. He tried to throw the Hybrid off him. Dorian waited for a chance to be able to take a swipe at the man, with out harming Edie.  
  
She was finally thrown off. She leapt back to her four feet; she pondered whether she should change into brute force, like a bear or tiger. Not that her current form was bad, but still, some others were better.  
  
Dorian slashed at the vampire. Calvin snarled under his breath, "So you're the pretty immortal. Look's like you aren't so bad at fighting after all."  
  
The immortal smirked coyly. "I suppose I should take that as a compliment, correct?" With that, he jammed his sword right into the vampire's gut, giving him a shove with his right leg into the closed store.  
  
Mina began to follow after the man, as Tom joined Dorian's side. "You think they got it?" he asked, nodding to the other men.  
  
Dorian turned. The men at the bomb sighed, a look of relief coming over their faces. He turned back to the American with a smirk. "I'd say they did the task."  
  
Both men looked back up at the battle; Mina was already at the man, both vampires in a heated battle. Hyde seemed slightly uncomfortable; perhaps the transformation and the fact of just standing there were the causes. Edie began her ghastly transformation back into human, to which they turned away quickly.  
  
Mina finally knocked the vampire off his feet with a swift moment of her legs, leaning down to grab a crate. She broke off a piece of wood, ready to plunge it directly into Calvin's heart.  
  
Apparently the male also fought with daggers, as he jumped to his feet quickly, slashing at her face. Mina screwed her face up to clear the scratches away. Dodging, she finally was able to get behind him, slamming her head on his neck. As he howled, his hands flying to his neck, she swiftly came back in front of him. She took a clear shot, heaving the wood straight into his heart.  
  
The vampire screamed, his pale face becoming a sick green [S.B. Okay, I know, lame Vampire death, but it was the best I could come up with!]. His skin started to shrivel up, almost sinking into him, so you could see the organs and skeleton inside him want to  
  
Mina rose to her feet, just in time to see Hyde transform back into Jekyll. She walked over to him, unaware Tom's gaping mouth.  
  
"Okay, I don't think I want to see another vampire's death," muttered Tom. Dorian shook his head.  
  
"I think my 'death' was worse. I turned into dust and a skeleton," he said, snickering gently at Tom's revolted look.  
  
"I'm gonna forget what a normal death looks like, hanging out with you people. You people are just plain strange," the agent grumbled, putting his pistols back around his waist.  
  
"Well, we ARE t`e Extraordinary Gentlemen, ain't we?" Skinner put in, coming up behind the two. He was grinning, even after the whole bomb thing.  
  
"Very original," Dorian mumbled.  
  
Mina helped Jekyll to his feet, which involved her wrapping her arms around his naked torso. They blushed furiously; good thing the three men weren't looking, otherwise they would probably be in shock.  
  
Edie saw, however, her black eyes gazing at the two longingly, mostly on Mina. She sighed. Lucky man; did he just take this for granted, or did he really appreciate it? He pondered on this, walking over to Allan and Nemo, both wiping their foreheads. As it was her first time seeing Hyde's transformation, she was a little sickened; maybe talking to the two elders would calm her down. Huh, she doubted it. His transformation was a lot worse than hers, she thought.  
  
"So, good work," Edie said, nodding at the two men. Even for humans, she had to admit they did a good job in disarming. She secretly was hoping they would be able to pull it off, but she denied it.  
  
Allan nodded, suddenly grinning at the sight of Mina and Jekyll, both trying to avoid each other's faces so the other wouldn't see the redness in the cheeks. 'Interesting,' thought Allan. Nemo, when he saw it, just nodded, turning his dark eyes on the other three men, who had no knowledge of the sight.  
  
Mina walked over to them, Jekyll now able to stand and walk on his own. She cleared her throat, looking at the doctor quickly before handing a small note to Allan.  
  
"I found this," she started, as the other three walked towards them, "on the soldier's jacket. Most likely another one of Morse's riddles."  
  
"God, I `ope t`is is the base! I'm bloody sick of t`is!" Skinner broke in, pretty much voicing everybody's opinion.  
  
Allan opened it, frowning at the words. "'I am certain you are all wary at my child's play, so I shall give you all a token of my appreciation. My castle is in a small country called Korea. Just on the southwestern tip of the peninsula of Asia, you will find my home sweet home. I'll wait for a week and one day, until I set out to inject the formula into all the waters of the world.'"  
  
"Well, that is a little kind of him, isn't it?" Dorian sardonically asked.  
  
Tom frowned. "But, why in Korea?"  
  
Edie inhaled deeply. "He always said Asia excited him, with their culture. He's most likely already infected the small country."  
  
Nemo jerked his head at the shape-shifter when she infected. "Does that mean he might go for the countries of Asia first?" She nodded.  
  
"It's not definite, but I'd say it's a good chance he will." The captain cursed in Hindu. He guessed his country would be one of the first to go.  
  
Allan, noticing his friend's distress, glanced at the others. "Of course, I assume the Nautilus will be able to get us there in time? We might be able to destroy his fortress, or castle, as he refers it to."  
  
Nemo looked back up, for once his hardened looks softening so everybody would notice, or at least see quickly. "Certainly. However, we aren't making much use here. Come on!" he barked.  
  
As the team set back to the Nautilus, Tom and Skinner met eyes and grinned. Some taunts were coming into the men's heads about this.  
  
******************************************************************** Sorry! I know, not the best, but I'm in a hurry to update! DON'T VISIT ME HOUSE WITH HYDE! 


	12. Love Doesn't Have To Be in Spring

^^ YAY! Nobody thought that chapter sucked! =^-^= This makes me a Happy Bob...erm...anyways, this chapter, two pages will be on Morse and his ego comrades, with Jekyll and Mina romance! DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!! Heh heh always wanted to do that!  
  
Clez: Oh! Thank you! WAHH!!! I FEEL SO LOVED!!!!!  
  
Drakena the Destroyer: Thank you! I was wondering if I was making the fic a little weird with her. Yes, more Jekyll and Mina romance in here!  
  
Steffi-333: Really?! THANK YOU!!!!! Heh, glad you liked Calvin.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"So, in other words, you left it up to Calvin, a lowly foot soldier?" Blaise asked. The little French-African girl was biting her lip to hold back a snicker.  
  
The two females were on Richard's ship back to Korea. They had a feeling that the League was two hours behind them, so they wouldn't worry. They would loose them easily; they would have time for preparation.  
  
Eve glared back at Blaise. Oh, certainly, it was easy for her to say. Just because she was a little more powerful than her, which meant Richard was fonder of Blaise than her, she had to brag about it. Even if Eve knew Blaise could defeat her one-on-one, she couldn't help but feel a sense of rage in her.  
  
"Well, you would, too. Besides, you fled before I did, so I think that counts as a cowardly act, Ester." Eve smirked evilly; she, of all people, knew Blaise despised her true name, Ester Boiavis, so she intentionally dragged the name out. It was great amusement for the soul-snatch-giving woman to see a twitch form around the corners of the mutated girl.  
  
"In any case, Richard wanted the League to be left alive for a brawl. Remember, we kill them at the fortress," Eve reminded. She really was enjoying Blaise's almost uncontained rage.  
  
Blaise glared. "Fine then. However, I remind you, the only reason Master Morse picked you along with us is because of your soul abilities. If you had something else, I'm certain he would've picked someone else more capable, like before."  
  
Eve's grin disappeared. "Is he still irritated about that? It's been two weeks! Moreover, it's not like I INTENDED for it to occur."  
  
Now it was Blaise's time to smirk. "No? So then, it was the breeze that forced the man into the potion overdose, a man who was capable in being with us?"  
  
"You have no proof I did it!"  
  
"I doubt you didn't. You knew Master Morse would've demoted you out, or Jacob would've been better than you, and Morse's third favorite. Well, I've spoken to Master before we left; he told me he would give us another addition. More than likely, now that they have eight, they will split into groups of two, so while the three of us will take care of the first six, a fellow soldier will take care of the last two for the bomb."  
  
Eve's stomach churned. She frowned. "Who's it going to be?"  
  
"Oh ho! Now, you wish to know? I suppose you'll kill this one as well?" Blaise asked, a bored tone in her voice.  
  
Eve snarled, "I would like to know our comrade. I'll feel more secure in knowledge. A friend could result in enemy."  
  
"My, my, I wonder who that reminds me of?" Blaise asked sardonically, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"Who the hell is it, just tell me that!" Gods, talking to the young girl was like going to a dentist!  
  
"Well now, I really do not respond kindly to shouts, but I suppose, if you insist, Xavier."  
  
"Xavier?"  
  
Blaise nodded. "Yes. Willow already knows about it. Actually, truth be told, when she was having a free attack, she informed me."  
  
Eve did not like this at all. First, getting information from Willow when she was actually free from Richard's grasp, which she felt was not at all a good thing. Well, any information from Willow never did seem innocent enough to Eve. Second, being told she might be thrown out of Richard's prized soldiers. Finally, the thought of having Xavier, a man whose mutation were wings and a scorpion tail was not at all reassuring.  
  
Blaise noticed Eve's discomfort, which she blissfully put in her memory. Both females never did like one another, and the only thing they really agreed on was Willow. They never did like the telekinesis girl, who was Richard's favorite of all, and he treated her so gentle and sweet, always there with her when she was sent to do an errand for him, while both of them were stuck together by themselves, with a foot soldier or more.  
  
"Well, it can't be too bad with Xavier," Blaise said. She knew how bad it could turn out. Eve, known to start arguments, had had a heated battle with Xavier maybe a few weeks before the League, which ended up with both chained up for a while.  
  
Eve threw Blaise a death glare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a shame Henry Jekyll had no way of healing himself, yet for the moment, Mina was all right with.  
  
Both were sitting in her room, the beautiful vampire cleaning off the wounds from the doctor's torso; he had brought a shirt and vest with him, so he would be able to put it on after the cleaning. For now, he had to sit there with no clothing on his abdomen, with Mina touching his chest for the cleaning. He hoped she didn't see his blush on his face like a schoolboy. Since he never was able to converse with pretty woman, especially one who he was in love with, silence passed between them.  
  
Mina broke it by saying, "I think I was able to heal most of it. I'm sorry if it is not good enough. I don't think I have the right skills like you and Nemo's crew."  
  
Jekyll smiled shyly. "No, it is fine. Thank you, Miss Harker."  
  
Mina gazed up at him; her crystal blue eyes were formed almost like they were smiling at him. For a minute, the two of them just sat there, gazing into each other's eyes, almost unaware. She had never noticed how nice his eyes were; they were usually hidden with Hyde's, or a frightened look.  
  
They broke away from their gaze from the sound of footsteps outside. Their acute hearing informed them it was Edie walking outside of Mina's door. Edie soon started to transform into a cat, which seemed to be a favorite morph of hers. However, like all transformations, the sounds of shifting organs began to take place.  
  
Both of them stood up, turning opposite directions. Jekyll began to dress himself in his vest and shirt, while Mina's eyes gazed directly at the door.  
  
"What do you suppose we'll do with Kitari?" Mina asked suddenly, turning around just in time to see Jekyll buttoning his shirt.  
  
He blinked. He turned around, some buttons still loose; he attended to them hastily, as he was in the presence of a lady.  
  
"W-well, I assumed s-she had relatives back in Japan. However, I don't know."  
  
Mina sighed. "I spoke to Edie about her; she said Kitari had told her she had no relatives, or anybody she could recognized."  
  
Jekyll bit his lip. "Um, I guess I'll leave that up to Allan and Nemo to decide. I'm predicting they'll maybe give her to an orphanage. I suppose if we had a house, with maids to take care of her, we could've given her to their care."  
  
She closed her eyes. "I...did not know my parents when I was young. I never met any relatives."  
  
His eyes averted up to hers in pity. "Oh, my apologies. I-I didn't mean to bring up mem-"  
  
She shook her head, her loose auburn hair flying gently. "No, it's fine. I have no more sadness when I think of them now. I guess I gotten used to it after I married Jonathon. I had other things to deal with then."  
  
His heart sunk. Right, she had been married, now a widower.  
  
{Huh. What does that mean now? Just reach over and start removing her shirt!} Hyde ruthlessly laughed, ringing in Jekyll's head. For a moment, he had forgotten his beast was there.  
  
He cleared his throat. He had been staring at the ground, while her head was turned to the side. Perhaps to not show him the weakness in her blue eyes?  
  
"Mrs. Harker, I understand what if feels to loose a love one." He hesitated. Offering help now seemed really idiotic in his head. He was certain she wouldn't need any support from a weakling like him. He, unfortunately, had Hyde in him to second that, with more insults.  
  
Both of them turned their heads, about to speak, but were cut off. Their heads had met on contact, their lips connecting.  
  
Both their eyes went wide, yet they didn't break apart from each other so soon. However, Jekyll wasn't complaining. Her lips were warm, and he now noticed she gave off a nice smell, like strawberry, though it was faint. The smell of blood, and taste of blood on her lips, was a little stronger. He knew that were it not for her curse, she would've smelled like strawberries, with a warming kiss.  
  
They broke apart after 30 seconds. Their faces flushed with embarrassment; yet, even for a mistake kiss, it had been nice.  
  
Jekyll began to sputter out apologies. "I-I'm so sorry, M-Mrs. Harker! I d- didn't m-mean to k-kiss-"  
  
She interrupted, a small, almost shy, smile creeping onto her lips, "It's fine, Doctor. You know, you may call me Mina, if you wish."  
  
His eyes widen, taking a small step back from her, not in fear, but in respect. She continued, "It was actually quite nice for a mistake."  
  
{Hah! She liked that?! Let me out, get me in bed with her, and THEN she'll know pleasure!} Hyde chuckled sinisterly, forcing Jekyll to gaze at the ground so Mina would not see his eyes flash to Hyde's sinister hazels of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, `ow about 'Pirate Cries'?" Skinner asked, petting the soft black silk known as Kitari's hair. She giggled at his touch, often trying to hide it with her small hands.  
  
Tom grinned. "You know, the captain does have a reason to express his emotions, so I don't think we should taunt him for that. After all, he's worried about his country," he scowled Skinner, yet could not resist to smile his charming, cocky American smile [S.B.: That was for all you Tom Lovers!]. For once, he was not holding his precious guns; however, he did keep them at his belt, in their holsters.  
  
Dorian, as well, smirked, which usually made girls melt. "Besides, Skinner, he didn't exactly cry, although there are some accounts where I saw you do that."  
  
The thief chuckled. He had put on his paint, so the other three were able to see him. "I wouldn't be talkin' if I were you, mate. After all, w`o was t`e one moanin' over Mina when s`e rejected you?"  
  
Dorian shrugged. True, he did put up a small complaint when she turned him down. However, he was determined to win her back. Actually, all three men were going for her. It didn't occur to them Jekyll was in this as well. After all, he didn't really look at her, and they were too interested in her to see his shy looks at her.  
  
"I think she turned us all down, Rod," Tom remarked wistfully, glancing over at Kitari. This was most likely not the best subject to be conversing around a small child. Huh, good thing she knew only one language, Japanese.  
  
She innocently cocked her head to the side, in response. Skinner snickered. "Oi, I just notice`. We can talk like drunken soldiers aroun' `er."  
  
"What's the difference between you and a drunken soldier? Oh yes, they actually put themselves to good use," Dorian commented, earning a pout from the thief.  
  
"T`at `urts, you know! I actually do `elp t`e League!"  
  
"Yes, but by force."  
  
It was a wonder to Edie, who had been spying on them in the same room, hiding in the corner, how their conscience allowed them to keep little Kitari around them. She hoped the little girl would soon get somebody with principals around her quick, or she might actually start to be like them.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I guess you can also call this chapter short. However, like I promised, Jekyll/Mina romance! Tell me, please, if it was good enough! PLEASE! I NEED ASSISTANCE!!! Actually, I need more of mental help, but that's another story. 


	13. Past of Richard, Lust of Edie

Oh! Thank you, thank you all for the reviews! Oh, I'm so happy! =^-^=  
  
Etcetera Kitty: Oh, thank you for all the help! I'm sorry to anybody about his stutter! I thought it sounded cute for him! SORRY!!!!!!! Anyways, Edie is recruited because she had a past with Morse, she's a shape-shifter, and she became herself now because of the potion. The Morse history is one everybody's mind for help. Oh, sorry about Jonathan! I'm NOT GOOD WITH NAMES!!!!!!!!!!! And, why Jekyll and Mina went into her room to heal him...um, I just thought of that! ^^` I know, not so well.  
  
Accendo Caliendrum: Interesting name, first of all. Second, thank you! I'll try to get Skinner more drunk, but I can't promise anything! ^^  
  
Steffi-333: Heh, he is pretty bad. However, he is a sweet bad boy! Huh, oxymoron. ^^ Thank you! And, I think Hyde is hiding behind me now...he fears your wrath, as well as Dorian. (Yells to the two) WHAT A BUNCH OF MEN YOU WIMPS ARE!!!!! AND MINA FELL FOR YOU?!!!!! (I ask, pointing a trembling Dorian.)  
  
Clez: OH! You know Italian! I'm happy! Or, I think you do. Eh-hem. Thank you!!!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Edie never was used to water.  
  
She would be glad when this mission was complete. However, she would have to wait six, or even seven, more days until she would be transported back to Europe for relaxation.  
  
This would've sound like heaven to her...if her house was still intact. Now, she would have no home to go to. Well, there was Germany or Italy she could live at. After all, her family usually switched from both countries (with what little of time she spent with her family), so she hoped she would be able to take it as her new home.  
  
She was glad Kapitän Nemo had taken the way westward to Asia from America. That was why the trip would last them about five to six days to the destination. Now, they had only four more days to travel. The reason why it might've changed to six was because after five days, it took at least 17 hours to finally reach the shore of Korea, so it could count as a full day, perhaps.  
  
She sighed. She had retired to her room for the afternoon, writing in her small journal. She didn't even know why she had brought it in the first place, but she did.  
  
She still could not get the feelings of lust for Frau Harker out of her. She felt a burst of enmity for Herr Jekyll in her. It wasn't fair. The vampire rejected her, yet she acted kindly towards the beast. Edie could pity the doctor, but not so much. To make matters worse, Frau Harker even smiled once at Signors Gray, Sawyer, and Skinner, and acted kindly towards them, or as kind as the vampire could be. She was on good terms with Signore Quartermain and Kapitän Nemo as well.  
  
The hybrid sighed. Oh well. Perhaps there were more. She huffed. She doubted it, however.  
  
She set her diary down. Her room really was nice, as was the ship, despite it only having British and Hindu artifacts and art. Yet, what did she care? After all, human antiques didn't matter to her.  
  
She stared at the mirror in her room, starting to undo her ebony braid. She pondered about Richard. Would she meet him at the fortress? If she did, she knew a battle would rage between them, and she would have to win. She was relived at the thought of getting revenge; yet, she couldn't help but feel a pang of regret thinking death thoughts.  
  
She shook her head. Perhaps Signore Quartermain was right: she was going a bit soft. Well, after all this was done, she would finally have nothing to do with human affairs. She would live either in Germany or Italy, or even in Austria, and settle with the quiet life far away from contact. This time, nobody would try to recruit her. She would make sure of that.  
  
Even for this one-time mission, she was starting to actually almost mourn for human losses, actually give up into their arrogant, tyrant ways. It was all so confusing for her now.  
  
She didn't wish to blame the League entirely; she could tell they exactly did not wish to have the weight of the world on their shoulders. After all, they just wanted a quiet life from society, to be away from humans as well. Frau Harker and Herr Jekyll, to keep their curses from harming others; Signore Sawyer, well, he did want a large part in society, as did Signore Quartermain; Herr Skinner was just a thief, trapped in invisibility; Signore Gray tried to have a quiet life; and Kapitän Nemo wanted freedom for his people, to perhaps redeem his piracy legacy.  
  
However, a small mutual feeling for them rose in her. Why did she have to be involved? Just because of her abilities and her history, she was certain. For once, she found herself hating her specialty. Of course, perhaps, if she was not the was she was now, she wouldn't be so rough and harsh, actually dreaming for a chance like this.  
  
She just wanted a simple life, like that, perhaps, of an animal. Maybe she could spend the rest of her days in her forms. She had plenty to choose from, so she wouldn't have to be stuck in one forever.  
  
She would be glad when this was all over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Richard smirked as he paced the hall. His castle was not at all different from Moriarty, the late enemy of the League; he actually copied the Fortress, with some minor changes, making it a little more space. He had less equipment, yet it was close to it. He didn't want to give the League that long of trying to find him. This was all so amusing to him.  
  
Eve and Blaise had returned, following him. Willow, as usual, trailed behind him like a lost puppy, her blank eyes staring into nothing happily. He really was grateful for Hans, the manipulator, being his best friend. Of course, Hans was to be chained around the neck, and he now claimed hatred for Richard, yet he still did his ex-friend's bidding.  
  
He snickered. He had been able to conquer the small peninsula easily. What with their weak defenses and problems with Japan, they had been able to give into the mutation easily. They gave up their crops for healing, yet he still bided his time. He always laughed ruthlessly at any burial, which was becoming even more plentiful than ever.  
  
Perhaps he would strike China and Japan next, then Russia, and India, to the League's captain's distress. He wouldn't want to kill them; more like torture them. He had strong torture methods with his mutants, and he knew their weakness of seeing people being harmed. It was his sick sense of thrill.  
  
Edie. He grinned wolfishly, his mind suddenly filled with the thoughts of her. He would probably treat her and the vampire a little kinder, yet not so much. They would be more of his, higher than even Willow, Blaise, and Eve.  
  
He had something especially special in store for her. Actually, Willow would be the one who would do the task. This was all so filling to him.  
  
He knew he had lost his mind. He lost his mind eight years ago, when he finally finished this project of his. He was still sane enough to think how insane he had become over the past years.  
  
The cool voice of Eve awoke him. "Sir? Richard? He's here."  
  
He shook his head. They had been waiting for the arrival of Xavier. A rather large, handsome man from America, he was once an assassin called Theodore Wildly. He was quite charming and actually sweet for his line of work, a ladies man, yet all his dreams disappeared when he was beaten by Blaise.  
  
She dragged the man in rope to Richard, where he shoved the mutation of wings and a scorpion tail in his mouth, and began to train him hard. Soon, Xavier was a powerful foot-soldier, who had been partners with a late Jacob Haden, a werewolf who had the potential being one of the high-level soldiers with Blaise, Eve, and Willow. That is, until he fell into one of the large cauldrons of the mutation, causing negative results that made him worthless.  
  
When her eyes met his, Eve began to growl menacingly, who returned it with a cool glare.  
  
Eve never did like foot soldiers that could almost be in the same position as her and the other two. She felt like they were stripping her of her job, and she worked too hard to get into the position. Xavier and her had gone off in a heated argument already when it was his first week as a soldier. It had caused Richard to put his doubts in Eve, to keep her secured and chained until she could behave herself. That week was not good for her, nor was it for the rookie.  
  
The small child was also high on Xavier's hate list. She had caught him, giving his the humiliation to be beaten by a small girl. Many of the other soldiers had mourned over losing to her, yet he was the worst; he was an assassin, for Christ's Sake!  
  
As for Willow, she freaked him out. Her silence, looks, and psychic powers were the basic causes of her earning the reputation as frightening. She seemed more of an obedient ghost. Certainly, she was quite pretty and skimpy enough for a man to want to kiss her. However, first, Richard didn't allow anybody kissing the three girls; second, she didn't allow anybody near her or the boss; third, the reason was why anybody wanted to go for her in the first place.  
  
Richard smirked calmly at the soldier, who threw him a wary eye. He still didn't forgive the boss for locking him up.  
  
"Ah, Xavier. Good to see you have agreed to join the girls for battling the League. Are you sure you are up to it? You may still back out." He gave the soldier a would-be innocent smile, yet his eyes spoke "Don't even think about leaving" loud and clear. Xavier gulped.  
  
"Yes, sir. I believe I am ready for this task." He straightened himself up, going into the salute, crossing both arms across his chest.  
  
"Good! Now, I'll leave you four alone to perhaps get better aquatinted with yourselves, eh?" With that, he bobbed to the four soldiers and left, smirking evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even as a small boy, growing up in London with a large family of aristocrats, he has always been interested with the structures of organisms. Wings, arms, heads, legs, all that were perhaps more intriguing to him than any adventure.  
  
He especially loved the female structures, any female organism. Whether it was bird, frog, horse, or any other. However, human females were the most interesting of them all.  
  
Soon, the ideas of exchanging some structures with others clouded his mind from 20 to 24. When he finally finished college, he had already started with plans for a potion to perhaps give other abilities to any organism.  
  
When he was 25, he met Edie, a sweet, innocent soul who was like any woman, despite being a hybrid of German and Italian. She was anything a women was, yet he sensed a soul of power in her. They fell for each other for three years, until one night.  
  
He always was into alcohol; you could say that's how his ideas came into his head. Even Rodney Skinner would be awestruck with his habit. After she ran away and left him passed out, he finally had enough inspiration to continue his work.  
  
Even to this day, he didn't know why he didn't sent the virus out years ago, when there was no League. Oh yes; his mourning over Edie and alcohol got in the way of his dreams. However, this was no matter to him.  
  
What was left of his sanity was used to ponder why he even thought of doing this. What was the point? He knew half the reason was insanity, yet the other half, he could think of no reason.  
  
He retired to his room, filled with thoughts of women and his potions. His dreams were plagued with nightmares now; instead of the steady, dirty dreams of his he considered artworks. He had strange taste in art, which hardly anybody would consider even a hobby, rather perverted.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
It seems short to me, but I couldn't think of anything else but the thoughts of Edie and Richard. It seems pretty much like a pointless chapter. Do not fear! I shall have more interesting chapters after this!!! 


	14. Welcome to Korea, League

Who knew you could be busy on Spring Break?!!!! SORRY! I HAD A LOT OF THINGS TO DO!!!!!  
  
Yey! Nobody thought the chapter was pointless! Oh, this makes me a Happy Bob...! (Gets water-anime-eyes) Erm, anyways, this was not about my happiness! Yes, the League steps onto Korea, and starts to infiltrate the fortress!  
  
A. L. Nowicki: Oh! I now have confidence! I...feel...special! It's okay! ^^ I don't mind! Besides, even if I had two reviews, I still would be happy!  
  
Etcetera Kitty: Oh! Shrek! Scary...anyways, S`kay! You know I won't hesitate to put in some lovin` for the scientists! Heh (gets R-rated thoughts of two.) Sowwie! =^-^=  
  
Clez: Aw! Don't worry! I can barely get a full sentence out in front of people without stuttering. ^^  
  
Steffi-333: Yes. Don't worry, Xavier will be given a better ending, I promise (crosses fingers) Oops! Erm, how did they do that?! I'll try to give him a good ending! And, I think you might want to put up a booth for slapping Richard! ^^ I'd sign up quick!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Mina, herself, was relieved when they reached the shore of the peninsula. With the permission of Nemo, she studied the small country. She had not heard much of it, only the fact it was overrun by Japanese, so she didn't know what to make of it.  
  
She noticed it looked like a rabbit, sort of. However, the captain had informed her Koreans actually said it looked like a tiger on the side, their national animal. Bringing a rough sketch, he placed the sketch of a tiger with one paw raised over the map to show it. It was interesting to her.  
  
She smiled slightly to herself. She was hanging around where they usually met for conference, waiting for a half-hour. He said he wanted to cover the area, see if the air was breathable, and then allow the others to come out, who, save Allan, were all in their rooms. He was assisting the captain.  
  
She sighed, closing her azure eyes. She was nervous. Even reading The Scarlet Letter hadn't occupied her mind from the up-coming fight. She may have looked cool, no worries on her, she was trembling inside. The idea of taking a human life still rested on her conscious, despite how long she had been doing it.  
  
She was certain Edie had no problem with it; however, since the attack on her mansion, the hybrid seemed a little drained of her energy. 'Worry about that later, Harker,' Mina told herself mentally. She was considering using her maiden name, Murray, instead of Harker, her married name. Harker just brought up the memory of Dracula for her.  
  
"Mrs. Harker?" She looked up, startled to see Henry in the doorway, clutching two vials in his hands. He, too, was a nervous-wreck for the battle.  
  
She took it as time to get off the ship. Memory of the mistake kiss fresh in her memory, she lowered her eyes down like a normal English woman as she passed him, he, as well, shyly staring down. Yes, like that wasn't suspicious.  
  
She smiled; glad Jekyll had allowed her to be in front of him. He wouldn't be able to see her face, which was burning hot. She felt just like a normal woman who giggled foolishly over a man. Yet, the kiss just felt...right to her.  
  
'Concentrate on the mission. Do not let your feelings take over you,' she strictly told herself, mentally slapping herself.  
  
Behind her, Jekyll wrestled with Hyde. {Come now! She's right in front of you! Take the damn chance, wimp!}  
  
{Edward, I'd rather not talk about this. Please, behave yourself until we get to the fortress!} Jekyll begged the brute. Hyde snorted.  
  
{Huh. You and your 'angelic ways',} Hyde sneered darkly, giving the poor doctor even more of a headache.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tom looked up to see Mina and Henry come out. Mrs. Harker was dressed in her trousers, again, with her hair down, catching the breeze in her face. She looked gorgeous with her auburn hair flying behind her. She practically stood out from the damp mist.  
  
He had found it ironic that the whole sky was covered with dark clouds, with the smell of rain in the air. It was if God had known they would be fighting and had given them the correct conditions: wind, clouds, and slight chance of rain. He found himself wondering why their battles were never fought in sunlight? Oh yeah. Mrs. Harker wouldn't have been able to fight then.  
  
Now, all they had to wait for was Ms. Donatello, Skinner, and Dorian. Speak of the devil. Ms. Donatello walked down the ramp airily, staring at the shore. Save some grass and the dry mud under their feet, nothing was there. He was even beginning to doubt the existence of humans on the country.  
  
He looked back up at the ship to see Dorian strolling out like it was a walk in the park. Tom guessed Skinner was next to him, since Dorian's sleeve was being tugged on. An annoyed look was on Dorian's face, which eased Tom. He knew he sounded childish, but he was happy the immortal was feeling negative, since he always, even when he came back at the start of this mission, acted so pompous.  
  
"So, now that everybody's here, I guess we should try to find the fortress," Allan said, breaking the minute silence.  
  
"S`ouldn't be so `ard. I'm guessin` it's the largest t`ing `ere," Skinner added. It was anyone's guess he was viewing the shore as well.  
  
"For once, I agree with him," Mrs. Harker said. Edie shrugged.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I heard it was under Japanese command, however I doubt it meant nobody lived here. There has to be some natives around!' Dorian thought to himself. They had spent almost 20 minutes searching for the fortress. Talk about finding a needle. They might as well try to find some humans around. There was no sign of life anywhere in the country.  
  
"Well, this certainly is fun," he commented dryly, a smirk on his lips. Edie, who was searching above them as some sort of bird, gave a loud screech, as she began to descend down.  
  
She landed nimbly on her talons, fluffing her feathers up before she began to demorph. This time, it seemed slightly normal; she had kept her wings at the end, almost like an angel. She finally sucked those in as well, straightening her hair before she began her report.  
  
"Well, no fortress; however, I was able to see two Koreans coming towards us. Perhaps they know."  
  
"This will be fun," Allan muttered. "I doubt they know English."  
  
"C`arades anyone?" Skinner chuckled.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at him, Tom commented, "Hm, that might be such a bad idea."  
  
"I was kiddin`, mate!" the invisible man said hastily. If you could see him, he would be waving his hands in a frantic manner.  
  
The captain rolled his black eyes, looking back in towards the forest. They were standing on a deserted road, with abandoned fields on the sides of them; a forest was in front of them. The road was large enough for only six people in a row horizontally. Tom, Dorian, Skinner, and Jekyll were in a row behind them. Mina, Edie, and Allan occupied the row with Nemo in front of the four gentlemen, and his four guards had the next row behind the men. Luckily, the road was long, so they had space to move around vertically.  
  
Squinting his eyes, Dorian could now see what Edie was talking about. Walking towards them, the small shapes of human figures began to appear. The shapes seemed to be walking swiftly, like they were trying to get away from something secretly.  
  
Soon, the people were just 20 feet from the, visible enough to see they were girls around 19 and 20. He had to admit, they were pretty fast walkers. After three more minutes, they were 10 feet from them, their looks even more visible than before.  
  
They looked so alike, with only just a few differences; the younger of them had no blackheads or anything ugly on her face, while the older had light freckles around her slim nose. They were pretty small for their age, yet looked attractive enough. He guessed they were dressed in the usual dress for Korean woman.  
  
Their dark brown eyes looked up at the large group of people, startled, and timidly, like they expected them to attack the girls.  
  
Boldly, Tom stepped forward, in front of them, giving a small nod back to the others before turning back to the girls. Bowing politely in their direction, Tom began to point to his eyes. Both girls were confused at the American's actions, tilting their heads to the side. With his hands, he tried to make a shape that seemed to resemble a large castle. As he did all this, he slowly began to say, "Large...building...seen? Castle? Big? Know...man...Morse? See...men...around?"  
  
All the while, the League was laughing in their own ways at him. Allan smirked, rolling his eyes to the sky. He did sympathize, since he once had to deal with this with some non-English speaking people before, yet it still seemed quite funny watching someone else do it. Nemo, with his strong patience, was able to hold himself from giving any sign of enjoyment from this. Mina and Jekyll, as a proper gentleman and lady, hid their glee, the doctor fiddling with his watch as usual, making so his face was to the ground; Mina brought a hand up to her face to hide a yawn, which was hiding the grin. Dorian gave a quiet snort, grinning at this, while Edie bit her lip to stop her smile. At this time, it was a good thing to be invisible, since Skinner was grinning and so very close to laughing.  
  
However, his communication seemed to have been paid off. A look of recognition washed over the elder girl's face at the words 'Morse' and 'castle'. She nodded, turning around back to the forest, pointing to the end. She came right next to Tom, using her left hand to point at her eyes, which were squinting; her right hand still pointed far off in the forest.  
  
Squinting his own hazel eyes after a few moments of silence passed, he finally saw a speck of what looked to be top of a large, familiar building. M's fortress? He used M's fortress as a hideout? Seemed a little smaller and he wasn't so sure, yet he was certain Morse copied the idea.  
  
"Hey. I think the fortress is just behind the forest. Seems almost like M's. Can't tell really, but I'm betting Morse copied M."  
  
"Oh t`is'll be bloody fun! Trudgin' t`rough a forest to get to t`e place! Mig`t take us, o`, I don't know, a day!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Skinner! You know you're always welcome to stay behind if you wish. However, if you don't want to, I suggest stop complaining," Quartermain said in exasperated tones. They wasted enough time. Who knew if Morse didn't decide to depart earlier?  
  
"Don't need to get offended, mate," the thief muttered under his breath. Ever since the beginning to Skinner's voice, the two girls paled, cautiously searching all around them, muttering in Korean about demons.  
  
"Well, I suppose, if that's all settled, we go?" Mina asked, straightening her dress.  
  
"Certainly. Thank you," Dorian said, smirking in the girls' direction, both who blushed at the sight of him. Of course, many other women did that to him, so it wasn't that big of a change. Bobbing his head almost seductively, he began to walk towards the forest.  
  
Mina sighed, giving the girls a swift nod before following him. Jekyll followed them both, taking a moment to bow gentlemanly in their direction before taking off. With a swift smile, Tom said, "Thanks for your time," as he trailed behind, Skinner behind him.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Allan began to walk, giving the girls a bob as Dorian did previously. Nemo bowed in Hindu custom before indicating to his soldiers to move out.  
  
Edie bade the girls with a wave of her hand, muttering to herself, "The thanks would've been more efficient if they remembered they probably didn't understand it."  
  
As the group pressed on, the girls staring at the strange people, Yong Dong- yul muttered to her younger sister, "What a strange group. What do you suppose they want with Morse?"  
  
Seung sighed heavenly. "Who cares what language they were speaking or what they were talking about with Morse, the three men were incredibly handsome."  
  
Yong laughed. "Yes, they were. Do you think they might be our saviors, like in the stories?"  
  
"Oh! I hope so! Maybe they'll stop Morse! I still don't understand why he won't give us the antidote! Didn't we meet the price for it?"  
  
"I doubt he'll just give it to us. I believe he needs force to give it up. I'll leave our fate in those strangers."  
  
"What do you think that voice was? Do you believe they heard it as well?" Seung asked nervously. They were taking a secret path to where the village lay, trying to be as far away from Morse as possible.  
  
"They took it naturally. Perhaps the voice belonged to one of Morse's men, or theirs."  
  
"The days are so confusing with all these strangers around. Things were bad enough without that Morse. Pray they're on our side."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hate to admire the bad side, but he did a pretty good job at copying, you have to admit," Tom said lightly, trying to crack a smile on the grim group's face. Nothing. Mentally, Mina groaned from his attempt of trying to joke. It was pathetic, and she really didn't joke around, yet would probably make one better than that.  
  
"Funny," Dorian commented dryly, narrowing his brown eyes at the familiar building ahead.  
  
They were still in the forest; just enough to see the building, but not so close as to say the guards would be able to see them.  
  
"Do you think he wants us to get in? After all, he has only two guards, who seem human enough," Jekyll asked, trying to keep himself calm. He had now resorted from touching his pocket-watch to stroking his two vials. In his head, Hyde raged a storm.  
  
{What's with the wait? Just let me out, get in there quick!}  
  
"He has a high self-esteem. Too high, if you ask me. Perhaps he's confidant enough we won't make it."  
  
"Why are we discussing this? We'll still get in, either way," Mina asked. It wasn't like her to be this hasty for battle. After a week without blood, she was a little jumpy. The aroma of blood just filled her nose. She was able to contain herself, however the blood just made her a little more nervous than she already was.  
  
Edie nodded. "You're right. We probably should go in already."  
  
"Wait! I just want to make sure; we're all right with our jobs, correct? Nobody has any problems with what their task is?" Allan asked, holding up his hands.  
  
Mina rolled her eyes. After three explanations through the two-hour trip forest, how could they not?  
  
She and Edie would try to find the antidote, one staying there, the other leaving to find another group. Tom and Dorian would search for the place where they created the potion, maybe near the two females. They would shut it off; they decided to think of what to do with it later.  
  
Henry and Allan would track Morse down, not killing him for some more useful information. Hopefully, unlike before with M, they wouldn't kill him. Skinner and Captain Nemo were responsible for setting off bombs around some of the corridors, except for the potions' areas. Any bomb that set off the outbreak they would have to try and disarm.  
  
"After two `ours of my life being wasted for three long explanations, even I get t`e picture," Skinner said, pretty much speaking for everybody. "I just found `ow I'll die. Your plans."  
  
The leader scoffed, muttering under his breath, "Nobody appreciates my plans. Nobody, I tell you."  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	15. Fight at the Fortress

Grrr! I hate myself! I am a very sorry person! I think my teachers are purposely giving me a lot of homework so I won't continue this. That, or I'm just a lazy loser. -.- In this case, we must choose choice B that I am lazy. Sowwie. My life is becoming more dysfunctional. But, nobody cares about me, only the fic, so, here it is. I'll just mourn to myself (goes into a corner and cries a river).  
  
Steffi-333: I think any person who says the guys aren't at all hot have got to be tripping. Unless they're men who are straight, I suppose they have the right to say the men aren't cute.  
  
Clez: Thank you for saying the ending was funny! Don't worry! I'll try to have action in here!  
  
Gijinka Renamon: Ohoho! Thank you for saying it was coolios! Or, actually, cool, but I like coolios. E-hem, anyways.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Taking care of the two guards was extremely easy.  
  
Skinner jumped in, though not at all voluntarily, aiming right at the mutant that seemed able to create vines from his fingers.  
  
Of course, the thief was smart enough to take Tom's guns with him. Smirking to himself at the agent's distress, who couldn't yell out in protest, he strolled up to the guard. He could understand the look of horror on the poor man's face, who was gazing at two guns floating towards him.  
  
However, the man soon composed himself, as let his hands right in front of him, his fingers becoming snake-like, green vines.  
  
They stretched, aiming for the guns, wrapping them tightly around the weapons. Unfortunately, Skinner was unprepared, which made it so easy for him to give it up. He huffed, deciding to go for the full blow.  
  
He might've not been built for physical activity, however he was a male, and would still hit pretty hard. He charged full-force at the mutant's stomach, proud to hear the grunt of the air getting pushed out of him.  
  
His friend began to run to his aide, yet was stopped by the immortal Dorian. He had his sword in the mutant's path, just an inch from his foot. He was leaning on it casually, on leg crossed leisurely over the other, a pompous air around him.  
  
He lifted his sword back up and slashed delicately at the leg of the mutant. Glowering back at his attacker, the mutant seemed not to care for his injury. Rather, he stood up straight, his arms held out as if he was going to chant. Fire suddenly burst right in the palms, flickering hazardously. It lit up the features of the mutant, which seemed deadly evil at that moment.  
  
Dorian had only a minute to give a look of awe, before the fire-producer threw the flame right into his stomach. The immortal was thrown to the ground, heaving out air, as he struggled to his feet. However, the mutant was on him, trying to light up flames again. It was ironic Dorian's sword laid just a yard from him.  
  
Skinner was having a little more luck. He began to throw punches rapidly into his opponent's face, trying to take the two guns again. However, the mutant regained himself quickly, as he let his vine-fingers wrap around the arms of the invisible man. How he found out where they were, the thief had no idea. However, he was soon lifted into the air, thrown down on the ground onto his back.  
  
He lay there, groaning, for a few minutes. The mutant got to his own feet swiftly, as he turned to find Skinner. Trying to forget his pain, Skinner let a hand reach out to grab the mutant's ankle to pull him down. As the mutant tumbled down on the ground, the thief reached out again to grab the two guns, which were positioned a foot behind him. He took them and slammed them hard onto the mutant's head.  
  
He gave a shriek of pain, clutching his head with his vine-fingers. Unfortunately, he was new with his fingers, so he entwined them around his own neck foolishly, which soon made him start to choke.  
  
Grimacing at the sight, the invisible thief turned back to his other comrade to see how he was doing.  
  
Luckily, Dorian was able to punch the mutant's face, allowing him to reach other and grab the sword. He plunged it right into the mutant's gut, clean and smooth. He pushed the mutant off of him, getting to his feet swiftly.  
  
Mina was unable to compose herself. She glided from the forest's bushes where the other hid, allowing herself to sink her blood-thirsty fangs into the mutant's neck, sucking his blood and life out of him. Her demonic blood- red eyes flashed into the man's eyes, which he screamed in terror and in pain; his last words only came out in a gurgle.  
  
Even with all their experiences with her, the League couldn't help but wince at the sight. Mina calmly wiped the blood from her face, putting herself back into her usual look of when she battled.  
  
Tom walked over to Skinner, who tried to look smug. He somehow was able to slap the thief across the head, before leaning down to pick up his guns. "Ask, next time."  
  
The others quickly stepped out right at the fortress's door, which seemed to be sealed shut that even Hyde wouldn't break down alone.  
  
However, it still wouldn't hurt to try. After a nod from Quartermain, Jekyll stripped himself of his vest and white shirt, as he corked on vial and began to drain it down. He let it crash to the ground, screaming in agony, as he began his horrid transformation.  
  
When he was completed, Hyde stomped to the door, pulling back his fists and letting them slam against the door. He grunted after the first time it didn't work, trying again. He growled darkly, cursing loudly, "What the bloody hell is with this damn door?!"  
  
Edie didn't mean to smirk at the brute's attempts, yet she couldn't help it. Perhaps he needed help. She stepped back, knowing she would need space for this morph.  
  
Almost automatically her skin turned a dusty gray, fat replacing her thin figure. Her small human ears became large, as she herself grew in both height and width.  
  
White tusks came at the corners of her mouth, which was changing abruptly as well. Her nose was becoming long and gray, a long trunk.  
  
Quartermain seemed to notice some of the noises caused by the shifting of organs. He turned, and grinned at the creature in front of him. He knew what Edie had become. A full-grown male African Elephant.  
  
She pawed slightly at the ground, slowly lumbering her large animal-self to the door. The combined power of the elephant and Hyde finally broke the sealed door down after two minutes of heaving.  
  
Edie de-transformed, shaking her head before strutting in after the League passed her, Hyde in the front.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh, this'll be quite simple. A large castle, looking for an antidote Morse would most likely have guarded by elite guards, hidden in an impossible to find place. Guh, I swear Quartermain will pay for this,' Mina grumbled to herself, thinking quite ill of the old man.  
  
Edie, who was in front of her, turned behind to glance at the vampire, a small, coy smirk on her face. "I suppose you have no optimistic thoughts on this mission, do you?"  
  
A grim laugh surfaced from Mina's throat. "Do you expect me to have one?"  
  
"No, it's just seems like the first challenge for you."  
  
"Believe me, Ms. Donatello, I have had worse thrown at me that I had no chance of surviving, with only luck at my side."  
  
A snicker came from Edie, as she turned back to look in front of her. She could feel a presence of healing around the area. The aura of humanity, of healing, barely lingered in the air. She felt it tugging at her, persuading her to take it.  
  
She shook the temptation off. The sooner this was over, the sooner they were out of there.  
  
Taking a sharp left in the path, which seemed to have no complicated paths really, she soon breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a room, with twin large pillars.  
  
She stepped in swiftly, Mina right behind her. Sweeping into the room, she gazed at her surroundings. She had to admit, the room was very large; large enough for two battles to take place.  
  
The twin, 16-feet-tall pillars were in the smack middle. Just a few chairs were placed here and there, which gave the room the heavy feeling of abandonment.  
  
Her eyes darted around nervously, a suspicion of someone else in there in her heart. Mina seemed to feel it as well, since she whispered, "Does this area seem wrong to you too?"  
  
The vampire received no answer. Frowning, she turned to her comrade, who seemed to have a difficulty with her mouth. Her jaw was clamped tight, as if something was holding it together. Her black eyes had fear in them, so she suspected the shape-shifter had no control of it.  
  
Starting towards Edie, she whispered, "Ms. Donatello, what's wrong?"  
  
Suddenly, the wind in her was knocked out, as a heavy blow from a metal pole was rammed into her gut. She gasped in pain, her arms flying to her stomach to try to comfort it.  
  
She struggled to look up, gazing at a familiar pale figure clad in black. The girl, Willow, as just two feet from her, her black eyes glittering dreamily, as her head slowly turned towards Edie, glowing gold rocks.  
  
The hybrid narrowed her own black eyes, yet no other action took place. An almost sly smile lit Willow's face, as she began to slowly walk towards her, her pole-arm raised. She slammed it across the cheek of Edie, receiving a sharp scream of pain, as the hybrid let a hand fly to cover her reddening cheek.  
  
As Willow turned back to the struggling vampire, a deadly growl began to erupt slowly from Edie. A growl that always terrified humans and non- humans.  
  
Taking just two steps towards Mina, Willow suddenly stopped, twirling back elegantly as her eyes were now narrowed, an angry look upon her lips.  
  
Crouching in front of the psychic girl was a tiger. Edie snarled threateningly, taking slow steps to the girl. Soon, she broke out into a full gallop, more than ready to pounce.  
  
Willow was not prepared for this. The large feline slammed against her, ramming her into the ground. The wind was soon knocked out of her, as well as the pipe out of her hands.  
  
Clutching her precious daggers in her hands, Mina slowly approached the two, her hair becoming curlier, her face more bestial as it did when she turned vampire. She swiftly came to the side of the girl, whose throat was locked with the jaws of Edie's. Taking her daggers, she knelt down and began to slash at the face, drawing blood.  
  
Blood. Magnificent blood, which she so desired. She dropped her daggers to the sides of her, as she let her vampire self take over. It was so distracting.  
  
However, Willow was not the best of Morse's for nothing. Her eyes turned a fierce gold, as she force the heavy weight of the tiger off of her, taking her pale, weak hand and wrapping it around Mina's own throat.  
  
This threw the vampire off track. Not that the girl was powerful, yet it just caught her off guard. Struggling, she snarled, trying to release the grip.  
  
Her demonic red eyes glowered at Willow's golden orbs, as psychic power dominated physical power. She was finally able to throw the older woman to the side with quite a lot of strength, panting for energy.  
  
Now, no smile or dreamy looks were in her eyes. Only a blank stare occupied her orbs, while her lips were drawn into a hated sneer. Her head nearly cracked at the speed of which she looked at the tiger, slowly turning into the hybrid Edie.  
  
Picking up her pole, she began to stomp towards the shape-shifter, who had noticed this action. Rising her own feet swiftly, ignoring her screaming pain, she charged.  
  
However, in just a matter of minutes, she would understand what Morse's letter meant. What sight was a precious thing symbolized. With only a swing from the pole, her eyes were filled with blood, having been struck with a knife-sharp end of the pole.  
  
Lifting her hands to her eyes, she cried as blood flooded through them. She was blinded. Her optic nerve had been cut off, so she screamed in pain. She screamed in pain and in doubt that it really did happen. She wanted it to not be true. It couldn't have been.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To find a potion you would think should've been easy in Morse's fortress was starting to grind the last of Tom's nerves. And he was already impatient enough as it was.  
  
Besides, being forced to work with Dorian didn't help that much either.  
  
A small smirk twitched at the corners of Dorian's lips. They had just past a door where a room similar of where the antidote was kept had the aura of change.  
  
Tugging on the American's sleeve in front of him, he used his thumb to indicate to go back. Nodding in silence, both men turned and ran back to the room. While they entered it, Tom fumed behind Dorian mentally.  
  
"Well, this certainly is a cheery place," came the dry tone of Dorian. They were standing in a room filled with five, large pillars, filled with the potion. Ladders leaned against each pillar, which were at least 16 feet high.  
  
Tom gave a low whistle. "Can you believe this? Huh, guess how long it took him to build all this."  
  
"Actually, it took a few months."  
  
A familiar, cold voice rang in their ears. Frowning, the two men took out their weapons, prepared for anything to be thrown out at them.  
  
A familiar flash of golden-red hair gave them a good guess who the person was. Eve.  
  
A coy grin was set on her lips, giving her a pompous air. Her head was thrown back, as if to say, 'I'm better than you will ever be.'  
  
Slowly unsheathing his sword, Dorian had to admit how attractive she was. If she weren't trying to destroy them, he would've asked her out.  
  
"So, it all comes down to this. Whether I am nice for weakness, or you two are actually stronger without your friends."  
  
Unlike before, she had a large spear in her hands, rather than two swords. Both of the men could tell if she was difficult with swords, she was a hell with spear. Her relaxed pose, along with the almost bored way she held her spear told them she had experience and confidence in the javelin.  
  
A smirk came across Dorian's lips, as he rose to his feet. "I hate to spoil your fun, Madam, however, I think ourselves worthy to give you a brawl for your life."  
  
She laughed ruthlessly, which echoed in both men's ears. "Splendid! I always wanted a challenge!"  
  
"Let's see if you're as good with your spear as you are with your words," smirked Tom, not really into old-fashion polite talk.  
  
"Clever American, aren't you? With a sheer cockiness that always grinds my nerves. Nevertheless, I shall stop rambling and fight."  
  
With that, she charged at Tom, who had his guns cocked and ready. He decided not to go with force, but with the quickness of his pistols.  
  
He fired rapidly, not really caring where it hit. A bullet pierced the skin of Eve's long right leg. A snarl erupted in her throat, as she hoisted her spear and slammed the dull end right in the gut of the agent.  
  
"Oof!" grunted Tom, as he was sent down to the ground. Eve turned, rounding up on the cocky immortal. He winked at her.  
  
Then, with a flash of his glinted steel, he slashed at her other leg, causing more blood. She yelled in frustration, slamming the spear's sharp point in Dorian's chest.  
  
He sighed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. When will they ever learn? He gave her a sardonic look, as he hit her in the face with his sword, creating a permanent scar on her.  
  
She growled menacingly, ripping her spear out of his chest, as she made an advance on Tom, slashing at his right arm.  
  
He yelled in pain, enraged at the fact he only had one good arm left. He needed both arms to grasp his Winchester to shoot her.  
  
She grinned at her success, twirling her spear around her, ready to release another blow at the staggering agent.  
  
However, the American wasn't quite finished. He slammed the butt of one of his small pistols in her face, as Dorian stepped forward to deliver a smooth slash at her back. Blood poured from the torn rags of her shirt.  
  
Enraged at the damage of her skin, she screeched, going for a full out charge. She was insane. She didn't care about anything now.  
  
She let the sharp spear jam into Dorian's ribcage, releasing a full-out blow into Tom's gut with her dull point. She twirled once more; trying to land a cut on Tom, while taking Dorian's groin with the wooden part now.  
  
Tom managed to dodge the swipe, as Dorian was once again thankful for his immortality, since the wood made an impact. Dammit, that was the second time that happened!  
  
He looked up to suddenly see her grinning insanely down at him. Her eyes glittered with menace, so happy to finally receive the respect she had been waiting for.  
  
The sound of the pistol resting in the soft skull of Eve's head filled the hollow room. Blood began to bleed out continuously, as the proud Eve Reamers fell down on her scratched face, never to breath air again.  
  
Both men's eyes flickered from the dead woman to each other. Was it good that she had died? Ending her long-suffering torment of taunts and the thought of never reaching success?  
  
Whether they had seen death too many times and had committed more than enough for each other's own good, the eyes of betrayal would haunt their dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skinner really had no idea why Big Allan paired him up with ole Boring Captain. Sure, they both were better with technology than the other members, but it didn't mean they would ever be seen working together all the time. Actually, the only people Nemo really was seen working side-by- side with most of the time was Allan and his crewmates.  
  
Grumbling to himself about being the one who had to set the bombs down and turn them on, they were now looking for the one that would transmit the virus, hoping to turn that off. Not that they had too much experience with that skill.  
  
At least the hope was it was close to where Sawyer and Gray were. You would think a bomb filled with the mutation virus would be near the place where it was kept. They had followed the two men for a while at the beginning, yet soon split up.  
  
He sighed to himself. Already, they had set down two bombs just before. He actually was bored, which was normally a bad thing for the members of the League, since he often spent his energy into setting up new pranks.  
  
"Alright. I believe we must be quite close to the bomb. Skinner? You sure you can manage?" Nemo asked, raising an eyebrow at where he believed to be Skinner's position.  
  
"Sure. Dandy. I'm all set," Skinner blurted out, which made the captain realize his friend was scared.  
  
Not that he could blame the thief. He wasn't used to risking his life, or putting himself up against as the protector of the human race. What if they failed?  
  
These thoughts had tumbled into the captain's head. He did not wish to fail his people or even others for that matter. Yet, he was always able to contain his emotions, something Madam Mina had always found impressive, for some reason. He, like any other male, had often thought of females to always be showing emotions. Still, he liked the woman; she was hard, even cruel, at times, and didn't really wish for pity, even with her problems.  
  
Skinner looked back in front of him, muttering at the fact Nemo and his mates were way ahead of him. Damn them for their energy!  
  
However, he noticed something in the corner of his eye move. It camouflaged well with the wall, so he doubted it really was somebody. However, his suspicions were confirmed when a large hand reached out and clunked down on the one of the mates of Nemo.  
  
His invisible would've widened if they were visible, as he gave a small gasp, soon covering his mouth. Good job, he grimly thought, give away your position.  
  
Nemo turned and saw his fallen comrade, who was making an attempt to get back up. A large figure stood over him. The figure came back into the light to reveal a handsome, grim-faced man with large wings curved over his back, while a scorpion tail gleamed, it's blade poised.  
  
While the captain pondered whom the hell this man was, the man sprung towards him, for once catching the trained pirate off-guard. However, Nemo still had his cool. He narrowed his black eyes, whipping his sword out swiftly, just in time to block the blow from the man's tail.  
  
He guessed Skinner had gathered his courage, since he could come up with no other explanation for the floating gun that was snatched out of his fallen crewmate's hands.  
  
He let multiple blows fall on the man's back, earning a cry of pain each time. He finally let one land in the face, as Nemo let his sword fly wildly.  
  
The three standing mates, along with a groggy crewmate, cocked their rifles, ready to fire at the captain's command.  
  
Nemo roared, "Fire!", as three bullets echoed in the long, hollowed hallway, taking their target in the two arms and a leg of the man.  
  
While the man screamed in pain, Skinner stared down at the rifle he, too, held in his arms. Dare he try it for the first time? Should he see what was the thrill of using these ultimate weapons?  
  
He let lifted the rifle, trying to point the end at the other leg of the man. The man already had blood trickling from him, not to mention have enough damage to also be called disabled. He wouldn't put up much of a fight.  
  
He closed one eye, squinting in the other, trying to mimic Big Allan and Sawyer. He prayed the shot would hit, and pulled the trigger.  
  
The mysterious man, known as Xavier (or even Theodore Wildly in his past), fell to his knees, screaming in pain. He grasped his hands right at the sides of where each bullet made its target.  
  
He looked up at his two opponents and actually gave them a look never really expected to be given by an enemy like him: a pleading look.  
  
"Oh God, please don't kill me! Please! I swear, I'll take up something else! I won't kill again! I didn't even want to be his slave in the first place! That's the truth! Just let me live, and you won't have to see me!"  
  
Skinner was gaping at the man, uncertain of what he had just heard. Nemo glared at the mutant. This man was begging for pity?  
  
The soldiers looked nervously at their captain. They would kill him or let him go at his command.  
  
Nemo sighed. He knew he would regret it, never forgive himself, yet he still would do this. He walked over and helped the man to his feet. He gruffly muttered, "You may go. However, if I ever see or hear of you, I won't hesitate to search the entire globe and kill you of your miserable existence so you may spend an eternity in the hated Black Seas of Hell, where Morse will soon be joining."  
  
A relieved smile broke Xavier's face. He chuckled almost insanely. "Thank you! Theodore Wildly, called Xavier here, praises you forever!"  
  
Skinner's voice popped from mid-air. "Oi! T`ink you can tell us w`ere the bloody `ell t`e bomb's `idden?"  
  
"Um, all I know was to just guard this hallway. I'm just guessing to go forward. I heard something about right," he murmured, as he began his way to stagger the opposite direction of the six people, trying to get out of the fortress.  
  
Skinner sighed, wishing he was doing the same thing as Xavier, as he and Nemo made their way towards the bomb.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Oh man! I am so sorry again about the delay! However, I am done. I know, long chapter! 


	16. Lingering Moments

Yes, tis I once again. I have come back to haunt the League once more with my horrific writing skills. Bwhahahaha! Eh-hem  
  
Anyways, sorry about all these long updates. However, this is the second to last chapter. I know I said some romance would appear in here, yet I must put that off until the last chapter, which I promise will come soon.  
  
Steffi-333: Oh! Really? Thank you! Heh, I wanted you to pitied the poor guy.  
  
Jaws Terror of the Lands!: heh! Yes! Thank you so much! I'll try to fit in Tom, but I can't promise anything. As you all notice, my friend is an obsessed Tom-lover...like the majority of people on ff.net. Thank you for all your advise!  
  
Clez: Um. Heh. You won't kill me when I say I actually had that in my mind, did you? WAHHHHH! I'M SORRY TO ANYONE WHO LIKED EDIE! Sowwie! But, Tom will be fine, never fear! Edie really isn't.

Mina heard the scream of her comrade loud and clear with her delicate vampire hearing. At first, she only speculated what wound would make anyone cry that loud, especially one as tough as Ms. Donatello herself.  
  
Yet, she turned and gazed at the blood streaming from her hands that were clamped against her eyes. Edie's hands quivered in terror and almost diminutive embarrassment, as she slowly tore the bloodied hands from her faces. Mina gasped at the scars across the eyelids of Edie.  
  
She herself turned towards Willow, who was actually smiling at the injury. Snarling, Mina charged towards the psychic. She dropped her daggers along the way, as she rammed her hands into ribs of the black-clothed girl.  
  
For once, she saw fear in the girl's black eyes, as she desperately forced the enraged vampire off her. She was actually not much of a fighter, having once a frail immune system as a child.  
  
She finally released the vampire's grip off her, and the two rose slowly to their feet, sneering at each other with bitter hate.  
  
Edie could not help but give a small sob during the silent stare down. This was not supposed to happen to her. She didn't want to be weak, a cripple. She so despised Willow at the moment.  
  
Mina, concerned for her ally, quickly glanced at the crippled hybrid. However, this gave the mutant enough time to take up her pole and charge at the beautiful vampire. She began to swing it violently, with not much of a chance of hitting anything.  
  
A hand shot to her throat, as Mina began to tighten her grip; blue began to creep along the cheeks of Willow, as she struggled.  
  
Her eyes flashed gold, releasing the vampire's grip. She coughed, leaving her opponent a chance to attack.  
  
Picking up her daggers, the redheaded lady swiftly slashed everywhere on the girl: torso, face, and legs. With a snarl, she then rammed one of her daggers into the stomach.  
  
A silence filled the room, as 19-year-old Ursula Jason gaped at her own injury, worse than Edie's. She let a hand to the dagger still stuck in her stroke the blood sinking out, as Mina backed away slowly, only just aware of what she had done.  
  
A groan filled Willow, as she looked back at Mina, yet with different eyes. Her now normal black eyes told a story to her.  
  
She had been a sex slave really for Morse, sold to him from her poverty- stricken family in desperate need of money. Yet, when he was drinking again, he fed her the potion as well, making her the second of his devious deed. Then, she was manipulated into his bidding.  
  
Now, she was free, with painful eyes of woe. She smiled bitterly, as she limped to a switchboard next to one of the towers. A large hammer was next to it. She stared at Mina with eyes that clearly asked her to do that, then slowly guided herself up the ladder.  
  
She gave the vampire one last look, as she let herself fall into the mutation, her arms out to her sides. The liquid began to boil viciously, soon stopping just as it had begun, Willow at the bottom of the tank. The dull thud had reached Mina's ears, as she grimly turned to the switchboard.  
  
Gliding towards it jadedly, she took the heavy tool in her hands, and let it crash into the board, electricity crackling hazardously.  
  
She decided it was best to be heading out now. Trying to look for the others was a good plan.  
  
Working with Hyde had its advantages and disadvantages.  
  
Well, the most obvious advantage was that he was strong. He could be cooperative when he had to be. Of course, this didn't mean he was always mild.  
  
This was one of the many reasons Allan had his doubts in working with Hyde. Hell, he had his doubts when he chose the teams.  
  
Seriously, he must've been on drugs when he thought of Nemo and Skinner. The two of them hardly got along, with all these quiet, mild threats the captain gave to the thief, who constantly found himself in trouble a majority of the time on the great ship.  
  
Then, there were Gray and Sawyer. Both of them had a timid dislike for the other, mostly from the competition of Harker. However, they didn't really make threats to each other. That still didn't mean you could sense the distrust in the air between the two gentlemen.  
  
The only obvious reason Harker and Donatello worked together was because they were women that had proved capable to stand alone in a fight. He could sense the dislike Harker held for the hybrid. Of course, the vampire-lady had a suspicious feeling for everybody. Well, except the League.  
  
Still, he and Hyde working together was still something he was working out in his mind. He had never had a chance to see the brute in action, really. He had worked along with Harker, Sawyer, and Nemo.  
  
Of course, he had hoped Hyde would prove useful in overpowering Morse. He had heard of the ramblings from Jekyll about Hyde's enmity towards the absorbing madman.  
  
All they had to make sure was that they didn't get in Morse's direct view for him to weaken them.  
  
He glanced over towards Hyde, who was growling darkly. He stopped abruptly, which motioned Allan to do so as well.  
  
The brute lifted his head in the air, a look of distaste on his face. "His stench poisons the air. He's near."  
  
The hunter sniffed the air as well. A smell of arrogance was quite strong. He smirked. "That's our target. Lead the way, Mr. Hyde."  
  
The monster snorted defensively, storming through the narrow hallway. The leader could just barely make out the threats of Hyde.  
  
After just three minutes of silence, save the sounds of the two League's feet, the monster stopped, snarling darkly. Allan, who was behind the brute, came up right next to him to see a room not unlike M's.  
  
However, while M had been unexpected with the League, Morse was standing there, smirking at them.  
  
"Well, I can't say I'm a bit disappointed of not having the two women here, yet your presence still intrigues me. Gives me a sense of challenge."  
  
The hunter glared, saying in a harsh voice, "This will be your last challenge, I promise you."  
  
A cold, emotionless chuckle burst from Morse's lips. "Really? And what do you two intend to do with me? Personally, I always say staying alive is worse, while death is only semi-cruel."  
  
Unfortunately, as it always is, Hyde was not a conversational, patient beast. He roared, charging at the absorber.  
  
A slight moment was the only action Morse took, as the brute took a jab at the madman. Actually, jab was more of a nice adjective. Blow is literally correct.  
  
Morse was thrown to the ground just two feet from where he had just stood. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, almost laughing at his wound.  
  
Allan swiftly walked over, his gun cocked and pointed at Morse's face.  
  
"What now? Will the almighty hunter actually kill me with honor?"  
  
"No. I intend to keep you alive, in case there's more secrets we don't know about."  
  
A wolfish grin crawled onto the absorber's face, as he knocked the gun away from his face, and took a jab into the elder man's stomach.  
  
Doubling over from the pain, which was more like a shock, he glanced up to see another fist black his sight  
  
Hyde took a step at him, yet his absorbed strength he had gotten from the brute gave Morse a chance to allow the monster a taste of his own medicine.  
  
He let a fury of punches fly out at the beast, with no intention of letting one hit him. He actually had a feeling Hyde had only a few minutes left from the potion. Oh, it would be fun to let the quivering doctor have a few blows.  
  
He smiled, turning away from the injured Hyde to receive a blow to the face as well. Allan quickly took up his gun and shot the left foot of Morse.  
  
Not even a madman could hold his yelp of pain from a wound like that. He winced, determined not to bend over to allow the two men overtake him. Painfully, he let an elbow fly into the chest of Allan, who just gave the absorber a cuff to the cheek.  
  
He let his good leg ram into the stomach of the hunter, pushing him down to the ground. He turned back, when he heard the common yells of Hyde transforming to Jekyll. He smirked at the pathetic man in front of him, who fell to his knees in front of Morse.  
  
Jekyll lifted his head up slowly, almost knowing what would come to him. A fist to an eye; another fist on his chest; all this made his arms try to shield himself.  
  
Morse couldn't help himself. He had always loved preying on the weak. He started towards the shivering man, when he felt a hand grasp around his ankle. He gave a yelp of surprise as he was taken down to the ground.  
  
He looked to see Allan over him, his gun cocked and in Morse's mouth. "Now, either come quietly, or die the worst way possible."  
  
Filling the bottles with the antidote was not at all a walk in the park.  
  
It was tedious work, not to mention annoying. Luckily, Tom and Dorian had help.  
  
Nemo and Skinner worked along side of the two, with at least five containers total with the liquid. They had about three more of the large containers to go, with the thought of the bombs exploding in about 30 minutes in their minds.  
  
Having just finished with one, making it two more to go, Tom looked up to the sound of footsteps in the hall. He saw Mrs. Harker and Ms. Donatello stop suddenly at the sight of the four (well, eight, including Nemo's men) men working. They glided over, yet he noticed Ms. Donatello covering her eyes, which timidly stared at the floor. She looked as if she had blood splatter around her eyes.  
  
Mina looked over at the four, a look of fear in her eyes. "Where are Quartermain and Hyde?"  
  
Dorian shrugged, having just finished with his container, making it one more to go, which Nemo was working on swiftly. "Have no idea. However, I have a sense they'll be here just about..."  
  
On cue, as if, Allan and Henry appeared, with Morse next to them. The American let out a sigh of relief. At least this time they caught the enemy.  
  
Skinner looked up as well. "Oi, you two caugt te baddie? Bloody nice."  
  
A chuckle arouse from Morse. Tom found it strange, since he had Allan's gun to his neck. "Aren't you all forgetting somebody?"  
  
Everybody stopped abruptly. That was quite true. He was certain Mrs. Harker and Ms. Donatello had taken care of one of the girls, while he and Dorian took down Eve. Nemo and Skinner had informed them before they released Xavier. Weren't there three girls?  
  
The soft patter of feet alerted everybody's attention to the door. The small girl of Morse's best soldiers, Blaise, stood in the doorway, a small, cold smirk on her lips. In her hands, two long, thin swords (katanas) were held dangerously. Tom, like the others, had a sinking feeling she knew how to use them.  
  
Slyly, she started towards Jekyll, who was obviously the weakest out of them all at the moment. He slowly backed away, clutching his vial as he tried to open it.  
  
However, with a swift strike of her sword, she cut the glass, taking another swipe across his cheek.  
  
Tom, boldly, withdrew his guns and began to rapidly fire at her, in the safety of his comrade. Mina, as well, snarled, as the familiar blood glow started around her eyes. She glided over to the girl, taking out her daggers and let it crash against the longer, slower swords.  
  
Morse had taken this opportunity to elbow Allan in his gut, joining his soldier's side. He grinned coyly down at her, and asked, "What kept you?"  
  
"I apologize, Master, yet I was detained for a while, sending all the guards away."  
  
'Sending the guards away? Was that it was so easy getting through the fortress? How crazy was this guy?' All these thoughts raced in Tom's head, yet he had to duck from the swipe of Blaise's left katana blade, as she made another attempt at Dorian.  
  
While she did succeed with that, it really didn't help, since the immortal was able to still heal while fighting. He let his own sword clash with one of hers, as Nemo took the other.  
  
Mina, however, had focused her attention on Morse. Unladylike, she charged towards him, tackling him by the waist. She pinned his arms down, her vampire face snarling into his.  
  
He grinned coyly, yet anybody could smell his fear. "I always had dreams of this. This was my most common of dreams."  
  
Outraged at his remark, she struck him across the chest. Then, she let out her fury into her daggers, drawing blood.  
  
For some reason, he laughed. Soon, he used pulled her down to his chest with her red hair, his wounds healing themselves from the absorption of Dorian. He rammed her lips with his.  
  
Finally, Allan stepped in, unable to go through with this. He roughly pulled Mina away from him, cocked his rifle, and fired five bullets straight into Morse's chest.  
  
Morse was not all that skilled with his temporary immortality. With a look of outrage on his face, Richard Morse laid on the ground dead, with the dream of women in his head, just before it lingered away, like his life.  
  
A gasp could be heard, as Blaise dropped her weapons at her side. She looked at her former leader with a terrified look, glancing at all of the League members.  
  
She was too young to be slain. She had often thought of herself as a fearless warrior, yet now, she realized how she really felt about death. She dropped to her knees, looking up at the two men who had been opposing her. "Please, don't kill me! I'm so sorry! Please, do whatever you want, but don't kill me!" Okay. I apologize to any author who I have been criticizing about cliffies. Yes, I am a hypocrite. Just let me say, I will try to get the last chapter done as soon as possible.  
  
Okay, now you all can throw whatever you wish at me. BRING IT ON!!! 


	17. A Conclusion in Sleep

Yes. This is the end to a horrible fic. Alright, you all can praise now. Cries. I KNOW I DIDN'T DO JUSTICE TO A GOOD MOVIE! I KNOW! DON'T REMIND ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyways, this is set all after the fight. The gang is now on the Nautilus, at sea.  
  
Steffi-333: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING SO KIND! I AM NOT WORTHY OF YOUR KINDESS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Two days had past since they killed Morse. Two days, after deciding Blaise should take care of Kitari like a sibling. Two days, after Edie lost her sight.  
  
Tom had not seen the hybrid for the past days. Of course, he was busy during the time; yet today, Nemo had declared everybody take a rest, as they were sailing towards London to drop off the three females.  
  
The agent had a feeling Edie would be up top, since they had surfaced. He pushed the door open, looking up at the dark clouds looming over ahead. In front of him, at the railing, the black-haired German-Italian woman stood, lost in her thoughts.  
  
The blonde made his way to Edie, who seemed to have heard him. "Signore Sawyer?" she asked softly, turning to Tom.  
  
She covered her slashed eyes with an extra pair of black glasses from Skinner, with an improper remark following. She wore the clothes she had on when she first met the vampire.  
  
Tom shook his head; glad to know Edie couldn't see it.  
  
"Ms. Donatello," Tom replied quietly, walking up to the right side of Edie. If she knew, the shape-shifter gave no response to the movement. For two minutes, the two stood there. The Nautilus skimmed the water smoothly, yet still loudly.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering what will happen to me, since I'm a cripple now." The question just suddenly popped up, startling the American. The hybrid gave a grim chuckle.  
  
"Don't worry about asking, if you fear it will offend me. However, I have been thinking of spending the rest of my days as any non-human, like a horse, or a cat. I have been thinking this ever since I joined you lot, however my disability has made my fate set."  
  
Tom gave no reply to this. He couldn't imagine living without sight. He had no backup, unlike the others, as an alternative for sight.  
  
"What will happen to the youngsters?"  
  
"Well, since Blaise offered to care for Kitari, I suppose we will put them in a safe place, though I am certain the two will be fine."  
  
Since Blaise was to take care of Kitari, a large debate came over the League. They had wondered whether to allow the mutant to keep her powers, or force her to take the antidote. In the end, they decided she would take the cure. Lucky for them, Blaise still had training in combat.  
  
Speaking of antidote, the League would have to travel to the placed Morse visited, by information from Blaise, to feed those who received the mutation powers the remedy.  
  
Edie smiled darkly. "Such a cruel world for two young females to live in, alone."  
  
She turned back to Tom, asking, "And where is Frau Harker? I have not heard much of her."  
  
He shrugged. To tell the truth, Mina was quite busy, moving all around, so nobody really knew where she was. It made him slightly uneasy.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the clanging of feet coming up the ladder. Soon, in the doorway, Dorian and Skinner appeared, looking almost happy.  
  
"Ah, so here you two are. Enjoying a moment are we? Well, I'm sorry to say you'll have to enjoy it down below, where everyone can see, since the dear captain says we'll be diving soon," Dorian informed, an eyebrow raised in interest at the two.  
  
Skinner smirked. "Oi, not willin' to s are, e mate? Tink you get the cute ones to yaself?"  
  
Edie scoffed, following the three men down the ladder. "The time you chauvinist pigs start thinking of women as more than objects will be the time I actually develop feelings for humans, which could be a while."  
  
However, in her mind, she was saddened at her choice. These were interesting people she would never see again. Especially not the beautiful Harker.  
  
In a way, she dreaded the time, wishing that time would linger on.  
  
Allan smiled, as he closed the door to Blaise and Kitari's room, from which he was coming out of. Nemo stood in front of him, an almost curious look on his face. "Might I ask what were you doing in there?"  
  
Allan grinned at his friend. "Oh, just checking up on them. Apparently the little bit has a bit of feelings for the older. And, I think she's starting to look up to our invisible thieving-arse."  
  
Nemo grunted. "Anybody who uses Mr. Skinner as a model will most likely be doomed to the rest of their life." Although, he had to admit, he felt Skinner really did show what he was made of back at the fortress. Almost enough for the captain to not think he was all that worthless.  
  
Of course, his crewmates might think different, especially after all the trouble the thief kept putting them through.  
  
Allan smirked. "How long till London?"  
  
"About 6 hours average. 5 earliest."  
  
Perhaps she was mad. No, she WAS mad; she was actually going to do it.  
  
She sighed, then opened Jekyll's door slowly, and as quietly as possible. The room was pitch-black, yet she was fine with it. Better for him not to see anyways.  
  
She closed the door behind her, walking to his bed, where he laid asleep. Henry was curled into a little ball, with no covering except for his black pants [S.B.: I do realize I have made him shirtless pretty much the whole fic. I AM AN OBSESSED JEKYLL FAN THAT I FORCE HIM TO DO IT! HOW CRUEL AM I?!!!]. He seemed to be mumbling to himself as he slept.  
  
She glided over to his side, setting herself on his bed. She cuddled next to him, throwing an arm around his bare shoulders and stroking them softly.  
  
A soft groan came from within his throat, as she saw his hazel eyes open. He tried to get up, yet Mina pushed him down, sleepily shushing him like a child.  
  
He turned to see the beauty next to him, which made him frightened, yet still relieved. He actually saw a small smile on her lips, as she closed her eyes.  
  
He let a hand grasp the hand around him, closing his eyes as well. Soon, peaceful dreams overtook them; not even Hyde could awake Henry now.  
  
Okay. I'm done.  
  
Here are the facts:  
  
Blaise and Kitari end up living in Jekyll's house in London, which sometimes the League comes to check on them. Yes, I know, Steffi, you are mad, but I had planned to keep Blaise alive.  
  
Edie Donatello lives in the forest around her old mansion, using all sorts of morphs as disguises.  
  
If I ever decide to embarrass myself again by writing another fic, I promise, you will never see Edie Donatello again. I might put in Kitari and Blaise, if people want me to.  
  
Anyways, this is the end, so I hoped you all were able to stand it! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY BOASTED MY SELF-CONFIDENCE!!!!!! 


End file.
